The demi-god of Konoha
by Kingdark
Summary: Naruto meets a God who is dying and wishes to give away the last of His/Her power. Everything snowballs from there. Story is considered abandoned. I am rewriting it from scratch. Anyone may use this story at will.
1. Joe the God meddles in the affair of men

Naruto demi-god

Kingdark: I've been reading a _**lot**_ of CYOA stories lately and it occurred to me that the Naruto fandom has a considerable lack of such stories. Since there are already a _**LOT**_ of powerful Naruto stories out there, some even more ridiculously overpowered then my own… I'll let you make your own conclusions. This is a Naruto story where Naruto gets a powerup based on a cyoa package. I based it on a demi-God cyoa package but I modified it a little to fit better. I also want to make it clear that despite the fact that Naruto is going to be very strong, he still has a _**LOT**_ to learn. He won't be kicking Kakashi around like nobody's business without considerable practice. Especially he prologue has several beneath the underneath implications, so read it carefully.

Prologue…

 _Our world is a violent place. It was before chakra was discovered and back then it was simply human's nature. Going from a desire to protect their territory or simply for greed. People had their place. They would be born in a farmer's family and they would die as a farmer. Before chakra was discovered, the roads had been dangerous. But if you stuck together in a big group, knew how to handle a weapon only the stupidest of bandits would try and rob you. Then something happened and people began to disappear._

 _The only hint that something had gone wrong was considerable evidence of the group fighting. Except that nothing valuable was left behind. There were no corpses, arrows and weapons were nearly always scattered around but that was it. Slowly, over the course of several months the roads had become so dangerous that only heavily armed groups would travel the roads and even then, it wasn't certain if they would reach their destination. The casualty rate became so ridiculous that not even the most stubborn of the warlords could ignore it anymore._

 _A meeting was setup and it was decided to hold a ceasefire of hostilities all around. They united their armed forces in several larger units and they were sent out to hunt down who or whatever was responsible for the missing people._

 _The large units stumbled on the cause eventually. Large, powerful mutated animals. Animals ten times stronger, faster and so much more intelligent attacked the armed forces in directed strategies. They used ambush strategies, they pretended to give up to lure their pursuers into a trap, whatever strategy was common in those days was used. If one side used a new strategy, the other side would take it, modify it and try to use it themselves._

 _The mutated animals were not only stronger faster and smarter but they also showed unique abilities that were thought to be impossible. To make things worse, when prisoners were taken, the animals showed that they could actually talk and claimed that the humans had started it. Of course, none of the human of the time believed such a claim and it is assumed that the prisoners were all executed with extreme prejudice._

 _It is believed that the fighting spread out all over the continent at one point and eventually a shaky, reluctant cease fire was made. The mutated animals were given a part of the continent. Way to the north. Since then those parts are known as the wastelands and the entire border has been fortified with several high walls and even several fortresses to keep the mutated animals in and anyone else out._

 _That wasn't the end of it though because other tribes of mutated animals had been living in relative peace. Not all of them wanted conflict and they had managed to stay out of it. Humans tend to destroy what they fear and don't understand. Bounties were given for any information on other tribes and for the next decade, all remaining tribes were hunted down._

 _It was after ten years of the remaining tribes being hunted that the war chess of the warlords head become dangerously low. It was around that time, roughly fifteen to twenty years later after the initial disappearances that the warlords, all at the same time by coincidence, showed their secret weapon. Humans that were also ten times tougher, stronger and faster._

 _Unfortunately, any information about what happened after they showed off these powerful humans, the first original version of shinobi is unreliable. What we do know is that these powerful humans united themselves in clans and large families and they eventually rebelled. They killed their old masters and this eventually led to what is now known as the clan war era._

Naruto put the book down and frowned. "Wait, so even if the information is unreliable, why not put it in the book anyway? If the author writes in a disclaimer that the information may be wrong then shouldn't that be the end of it so they can put in the information anyway? Because I still want to know what happened after they revealed those powerful humans and the rebellion. They can't have rebelled for no reason right?" Naruto complained to nobody in particular.

"That, my young friend is a question that is heavily debated. There is a lot of information out there, too much to put in just a few pages, even heavily summarized. The information itself conflicts so much with each other that none of it agrees with each other."

Naruto looked to his left and frowned. The one who had spoken was a man that he had seen in the library before. Always reading, studying and researching. Like Naruto himself.

"How can that be? Why would it conflict so much with each other? Shouldn't some information agree with each other even in parts? Take it with a grain of salt, take in who and when it was written and you could have a whole new interpretation!"

"You have a point." The man agreed kindly. "But it is not that simple unfortunately."

The man shook his head and smiled. "Let me give you a piece of advice, history is written by the victors. Always take your history with a grain of salt. Most of it will assuredly be correct, but the written history will always make the losers seem to be the bad guys."

"You're not convinced are you?" The man asked.

Naruto just shook his head, it was partly because he didn't agree but also because he wasn't sure he understood what the man meant.

"Alright, then let's take a piece of Konoha's history. Do you know about the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yes." Naruto agreed. "Minato-sama is my favorite Hokage."

"He's considered a hero right by Konoha?" The man asked.

"Yes…?" Naruto answered uncertainly.

"And why is he considered a hero?" The man asked patiently.

"Because the Yondaime won us the third world war." Naruto answered.

"Ah, and there we have it." The man said with a gleam in his eye. "The Yondaime did indeed win the war for Konoha and he did so in the battle that won him his title of golden flash correct?"

"Yes, that's right." Naruto confirmed.

"Okay? So did you know that for the people of Iwa, the Yondaime is considered the worst? A Demon? A Killer? A murderer? Basically every insult in the book and it would be him."

"But why?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Because good or bad is all a matter of perspective. A mouse will hate the cat for killing it, but is the cat evil? If you kill a random bandit to protect the traders you were paid to protect, the people the bandit will leave behind will most certainly hate you for killing their father, brother or husband. Your own motives for killing this random person doesn't matter because he was committing a crime right? But then, why would he commit a crime? Is it out of desperation? Is it because he's being blackmailed? Because of another reason?"

"So I shouldn't kill anyone on an escort mission then?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh ho! No! Certainly not. You're missing the point."

"No, I think I get it." Naruto said thoughtfully. "I may be doing my job, the traders will thank me and if it happens to be ever important enough to make the history books, even as a single line, it will probably make me look as the good guy doing his job. I as the victor would be mentioned and the bandit I killed would be described as the worst piece of scum even if he had good reason to try and rob the traders I was escorting."

"Exactly!" The man agreed enthusiastically!

"So how is that relevant to my book?" Naruto asked, bringing their conversation back on track.

"Well, it is like I said, there are certainly records remaining that describe what happened. But the records are nearly always prejudiced in such a way that they make their masters out to be the good guy. For example, in one record it was described how a minor warlord attempted to protect his people by leading the defense himself, the record continues to describe the attacker as violent and evil because he attacked with no reason. For the other guy, similar records exist that describe that the first guy ordered several unofficial raids on his farmers. He attempted diplomacy but it continued to fail because the first guy was a power hungry fool. See what I mean? So what is the truth? Is it the first guy, or the second? Did he really authorize raids on his neighbor or is that just an excuse for the second?"

Naruto was nodding thoughtfully as his companion was talking.

"To make it even worse, the time that the book is describing was very violent, castles were burned down, records were destroyed and whole families were slaughtered. That left only mouth to mouth and I'm sure you know that recording history you heard from a guy, who heard it from another guy who happened to overhear it in a bar is extremely unreliable."

"And that would make everything far less accurate.." Naruto observed.

"Precisely!" The man agreed immediately. "That being said… If there are any records of the time period left, chances are they are either classified, held by clans as part of their heritage or they're just gathering dust in some random library. Either way, it's unlikely you will ever be allowed access to them." The man said with a shrug.

"What about the mutated animals? Have there been attempts to make contact with them? Are there any surviving tribes besides the ones that are supposed to be in the wastelands?"

"I honestly don't know if there are still tribes left that are surviving on their own. There are plenty conspiracy theories that they are actually living among humans and that they are partly or completely responsible for the bloodline limits humans have at present. Besides the wastelands that have been sealed off for decades, our continent is really huge. There are plenty of parts that haven't been explored yet. Jungles, swamps, deserts and even a few mountain ranges haven't been explored yet. That doesn't even begin to go into the fact that there are plenty of underground tunnels or even ancient ruins!"

"Some countries send condemned prisoners as an alternative for their execution to explore those places. They are given supplies, weapons and enough food to last them a few weeks. If they manage to return after a year with valuable information then they would live out their lives in luxury and comfort."

"Couldn't they just sneak back over the border?" Naruto asked logically.

The man shook his head. "Trust me kid, the countries that do that, have made sure that no prisoner can sneak back over the border and if they manage to do so anyway and if they are captured, then their death will be so… Ehm.." The man paused as he remembered who he was talking to.

"Just trust me when I say that it is a worse fate to try and sneak back over the border then to try and survive for a whole year. There have been heavily armed expeditions before but none of them have ever returned. Around those regions, shinobi and soldiers of all countries are stationed because none of us want those animals to return and attack us."

"Why is it assumed they would attack us without reason?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"How would you feel if a country send their worst criminals in your country? Or if you were essentially locked in your country because of events nobody remembers?"

"It would make me angry to be sure." Naruto answered.

"Exactly." The man agreed. "It's a problem that nobody know how to deal with, because there hasn't been any contact with them for centuries so we don't even know if they still exist. Not really at least. But we know that something must have destroyed the expeditions in the past so it is assumed that they still exist."

"Don't worry about it." The man added hastily. He glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. "Excuse me, I'm late for an important meeting."

That was the last time that Naruto would see the man, never knowing his name or what he was late for. Few people would realize this, but it was then that Naruto made his decision. He would become strong enough to enter those isolated zones and find out what the deal was and what had killed previous expeditions! That would surely be enough to be considered for the Hokage position!

Naruto finished the book an hour later, returned it to its shelve and went home. It was vacation and despite what he let his classmates believe, he did enjoy a good book every now and then. Especially if it was about the origin of chakra and history. Or both. Because if lessons that were learned in history were forgotten then they would simply be repeated. That was why he enjoyed reading history so much. It could prevent him from making big mistakes!

None of that mattered now though, he was tired and was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Dream sequence

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Am I dreaming…? I never dream. Or I can't remember if I have dreamt before… Why am I dreaming?" Naruto's thought processes were slow, which kind of made sense since his brain was in 'low energy mode' for the moment.

Naruto blinked again and then it was like he was waking up. His thought processes sped up and a few seconds later he was fully awake… Even though his real physical body was still asleep.

"W-what's going on? Where am I? It was then that he noticed someone else in the place he was in. Who are you? What are you doing here? Were you the one that brought me here?"

"My dear child, I am here because of you!" Naruto blinked in surprise. There was a person, standing in the shadows. He tried to focus on it, but with the darkness he couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man. He would go with a man's voice for now. It was then that Naruto processed the man's word. The man was here, wherever _**here**_ was because of him? Why? Why would this man be here for him?

"Did you not wish to go into what you mortals refer to as the wastelands to find out what is happening there and perhaps bring peace between you and…. Them?"

"…Yes…?" Naruto answered hesitantly.

"I am here to make that… Easier for you."

Naruto blinked in surprise and immediately narrowed his eyes. "Why would anyone make something easier for me? I'm a pariah! Nobody likes me and I'm barely tolerated!"

"Because I have been watching you. Because I like you. Because you are the best choice out of many to do it."

"Do? Do what?" Naruto parroted.

"You humans are so… Divided at the moment while, what you refer to as the mutated animals are currently being united under one force. They are given no choice. They know that just breaking out would see them repelled by the border guards and it would leave hundreds dead."

"What does have that to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"You are the best option I have to get stronger, go into the isolated zones and make your allies there to try and prevent it from escalating in its own war. You could also say that I am indirectly responsible for the fact that chakra exists and that you can use it as well as what you know as 'mutated animals' not a very creative name, but I will leave it to you to discover what they really are. I literally can't take any action directly because I am so powerful. Even now, when I have only a little less than two percent of my total power left, I am still powerful enough that if I tried anything directly, it would shatter your world into pieces, wiping all life out instantly… Even if that wasn't true I still wouldn't be able to do anything because I am dying and because I have given up permanent parts of my power to other mortals I deemed worthy."

"The power I have left represents a little less than two percent of my total power and that is not enough to divide under two mortals equally which means you are lucky enough to get more than the other mortals I have given power to."

Naruto stared at the man for several long moments, a conclusion was slowly beginning to form of who or rather what this man actually was. Naruto shook his head because he could barely belief what he was told. A small part of him thought he might be still dreaming, but the bigger part of him knew that was nonsense. He was as awake as he could be.

"Why would you chose me of all people? I'm just a nobody! Surely there are better choices…" Naruto's word came out very reluctant, almost unwillingly but he said it all the same.

"You aren't you know." The man said. "A nobody I mean. You have an incredibly powerful heritage…"

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm just a random orphan!" Naruto protested.

The man stared at Naruto for a long moment and cursed under his breath. Time seemed to slow down and several things happened on another level of reality.

X

The God, for that is what it was, realized only now that the chakra construct within Naruto, commonly known as Kyuubi and only known to a few as Kurama, that he was not complete. He had in fact been cut crudely into two. The Yang halve was sealed within Naruto and the Yin halve was…

The God frowned because of several facts. Naruto's father had been tortured in some punk's Shinigami's stomach along with the over halve of Kurama when the Shinigami should've released Naruto's father into the afterlife and release Kurama so he could be reformed.

Of course that by itself was a problem as well. Releasing the yin halve of Minato back into the real world would cause even more violence… Still, even with less than two percent, he was still more than powerful enough to crush that punk Shinigami with his pinky finger.

Instead of crushing the Shinigami, the God instead beat the ever hell out of him, forcing him to expel all the souls he had in his stomach, releasing them to be judged. The God also realized that he couldn't fuse the two halves together because both had vastly different experiences now.

It occurred to this God that he may as well make Yin Kurama and Yang Kurama, Naruto's advisor's like he had once had a very long time ago. Except that he wouldn't make the same mistake he had made back then. The God focused his power and several things happened immediately, each would have consequences later.

Gerotora, the toad which held the key to Naruto's seal knew immediately that his key was destroyed and that the seal on Naruto's stomach was no longer valid. The God didn't pay much attention to this though so he ignored that part. It left the toads in a panic and Jiraiya of the Sannin was reverse summoned which had all sorts of consequences on its own.

The God had a conversation with Yin and Yang Kurama and eventually convinced them to aid him. After an undetermined amount of time a bargain was made.

X

Time sped up again and the God responded as if nothing else had happened. Yin or Yang Kurama would explain that to him later.

"You are not a random orphan, Uzumaki Naruto!" The God repeated. "Just the opposite. There are some things you need to know about yourself… One explanation about what happened during his birth, who his mum and dad were and about the masked man later…

"I… I don't even know how I'm supposed to respond to that." Naruto said in a dead voice. The thought of his hero being responsible for him being a pariah in Konoha pissed him off. It's suffice to say that the third Hokage took the place of his favorite Hokage instead.

"You know, what, I will deal with… **That** …. Later. **Much** , much later. So what is it exactly that you are offering me?" Naruto asked, because damn it, if all the stuff he was just told -and that he was still ignoring to deal with LATER- was true, then he had to prove to himself that he would make everyone swallow their words. He would be Hokage and he would lead an expedition into the isolated regions and hopefully make peace with who or whatever lurked there.

"To put it bluntly, I am offering you a power up."

"…A power up? Seriously? What do you think this is? Some kind of game?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Do you refuse it?" The god asked.

"There's no good way to respond to that, that won't make me look like a power hungry idiot, so I'm just going to say, that yes, I politely accept your offer." Naruto said calmly.

"What am I supposed to do to get it?"

Oddly, despite not being able to see the man's face, Naruto could tell he was smiling. Whether it was at his vague, futile attempts at humor or something else, was anyone's guess.

"You will need to…" The God said slowly, his voice trailing off.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"You will need to fill out this paperwork!" The man declared. Pulling up a thick wade of papers out of nowhere.

Naruto nearly felt to the ground, so big was his surprise.

"Paperwork!?" He exclaimed, his earlier thoughts forgotten.

"Well, you don't expect me to sit here and explain everything to you don't you? Even with less than two percent of my power, there's virtually nothing you can't ask for… As long as it doesn't go over a little over a hundred and ninety points."

"Points?" Naruto asked confused.

"Look kid, that's the easiest way for me to phrase it in a way your lowly mortal mind can understand. Some things you can get are very expensive, it'll make you tough and powerful but it also could make you a glass cannon. Just… Choose carefully."

Naruto decided to heed the God's advice. He reluctantly put the very big and expensive powers away and focused on other things first. Maybe he could squeeze one tiny powerful power in there, but he couldn't any rash decisions.

Naruto couldn't tell how much time passed as he was reading the papers and for some reason, he could remain focused on it as well. He asked the occasional question to clarify something but eventually he had spent all the points he had left. He signed his name and then signed it again to confirm that he was happy with his choices and that if he signed a second time, he would not be able to reverse anything of it. The paperwork glowed brightly and vanished in a shower of sparkles.

The God nodded as it felt it's remaining power draining away quickly. "Goodbye little mortal. I have only a few more things to say before I go on to my next adventure. I have hidden one hundred stones all around the world. Some will be next to impossible for you to get with the choices you made. Some will be easy. Some will require negotiation. Whenever you find one, you will get a single point after doing specific. You will know when you find one. The more stones you get, the more options you will gain…" The god was ageing rapidly, but it was still holding on.

"The second piece of advice is that you'll have a number of choices to make. Be violent, and you'll gain power from people killing each other. If you get people to **believe** in you, then you'll gain power from them. If you get people to swear their lives and very being to you, you will get a point outright. There can be no trickery in that last part though."

Naruto could tell that the God was on its last leg and that it was using up every last drop of its power it had left to give him all the advice it could.

"Lastly… If you become experienced enough, you can lead your people into a golden age and eventually there's a chance, a small one mind you, that you will ascend completely and take possession of my throne… Good luck, little one, for you are not the only one competing for my throne…" Then, the God simply ceased to exist and Naruto woke up.

End Prologue

Chapter one

Naruto woke up and immediately sat up in his bed. He noticed that it was a little past eight in the morning.

He also realized he was fully awake and ready for action! "That was one hell of a weird dream." Naruto muttered to himself. Although a small part of him wished desperately that it had been real. But really, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze being his dad? The very thought was ridiculous!

"Why would you think it was a dream?" A voice to his left asked him. Naruto answered before he realized what he was doing.

"Because, me, the most disliked orphan in the village being related to the Yondaime Hokage? It's ridiculous!" Naruto answered. " **Especially** if the rest is true too." Naruto added.

"Really, sealing an intelligent chakra construct in your own child, sealing it away for decades because it seems scary. How could anyone _**not**_ be angry if they were sealed away in who knows what kind of circumstances!" Naruto complained. It was only after his mini rant that his brain fully kicked in and reminded him that he was the only occupant of the room and that if he were hearing voices it may mean his sanity had finally kicked the bucket.

Naruto froze and then slowly looked to his left and there, on his left shoulder was a miniature version of a fox. Not just any fox though, but a fox with nine tails and red fur and that Naruto could tell was male. Then he looked to his right and there was another fox, also with nine tails except that one had black fur. This one was female, Naruto somehow knew. The first thought that entered Naruto's mind was something he would deny thinking whenever it was brought up, because boys did not squeal and hug something to close to them when they saw something utterly cute.

Faster than the eye could see, Naruto had snatched both foxes off his shoulder and was squeezing them for all it was worth, then the next they were sitting back on his shoulder breathing heavily as if they had the life squeezed out of them. Which didn't make any sense because they weren't really there, so there wasn't any substance for Naruto to squeeze, let alone to actually affect them! But he had anyway.

Naruto continued as if nothing had happened and because he would deny ever having done anything (let alone having squeezed them and squealing like a girl) he looked to his left again. This fox had red fur and Naruto could somehow tell that not only was this the halve that had been sealed within himself but he could also tell that HE was male and that it represented the Yang halve of the original Kurama.

Looking to his left, was an identical fox except this one had black fur, was female, came from the Yondaime who-could-not-be-his-father-because-that-did-not-compute and that SHE represented the Yin halve of the original Kurama.

Naruto then looked to his right a second time and then looked to his left. He continued this several times as he tried to process that there were really two miniature versions of the Kyuubi, using his shoulder as a perch.

"I wonder how I can't feel their weight?" Naruto asked nobody in particular.

"That's because right now, we are immaterial which means only you can see or hear us. You shouldn't be able to touch us either but somehow you did anyway…" Kurama (the one with red fur) explained.

"No I didn't." Naruto denied.

"Yes you did!" Red Kurama said.

"No I didn't." Naruto disagreed firmly.

"Yes. You. Did." Red Kurama repeated.

Naruto growled and opened his mouth again to deny he had ever touched him, when he was interrupted by Black Kurama.

"BOYS! Just drop it. Kurama, it didn't happen. THAT… Did NOT happen. Am I clear?" Black Kurama demanded.

Red Kurama gulped and submitted immediately. Somehow, his new sister scared the hell out of him and the fact that she was technically himself made him wonder if he should be proud of that fact or if he should question his sanity.

"As I was saying, we are invisible to all except for you. Nobody else should be able to hear us either. We can reveal ourselves but we won't because it would freak the civilians out, let alone what it would do to the shinobi and neither of us wants them to do something… Utterly stupid."

"Because you don't want to die?" Naruto guessed.

"No. Because I don't want to be reincarnated and have to grow up all over again nor do I want to risk spending twenty four hours in a void until we are reborn again. Because that shit is entirely random and I would like to avoid that as long as possible."

"… WHAAAT?" Naruto shouted.

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE THAT DID I?"

"Remember the part where the God mentioned something about a gift?"

"…No?" Naruto answered.

"Well, that's part of it." Black Kurama said with a shrug.

"Anyway, Kurama-kun and I discussed it and you may refer to me as Kuro-chan and to my little brother as Kurama-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME Kurama-chan damn it! I'm neither a little boy nor am I a girl! You will refer to me as Kurama-sama!"

Naruto snorted. "I don't even refer to the Hokage with that honorific so why should I refer to you that respectfully?"

"BOYS!" Kuro shouted again. "Don't make me spank your asses, and don't think I won't because I will!"

Kurama submitted immediately because he knew she would because he himself wouldn't hesitate to do it himself. They were one and the same after all.

Naruto decided to just go along with it. It was then that it really hit him. He had just been having a conversation with not one but TWO Kyuubi's and not only that but he had been talking with a REAL god too. So Naruto did the only thing he could. He fainted.

X

"…Do you think he'll be the one?" Kuro asked quietly, looking at Naruto's unconscious form with what appeared to be a fond smile.

"He'll be pissed if we don't say anything and he discovers or realizes it on his own."

"That's not what I asked." Kuro said with narrowed eyes, looking up and giving her brother a glare.

"…I honestly don't know." Kurama admitted. "There's still a part of me that wants to rage and shout and-"

"Throw a tantrum basically then?" Kuro asked with a snort.

Kurama continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "and basically I want to remind the world why they feared me but that would be counterproductive."

"Wow! I didn't know you could say a hard word like that!"

Again, Kurama ignored her and continued as if nothing had been said. He was used to her taunting him.

"However, I've had my chance to get it out of my system and I can't remember the last time I felt like this."

"Neither can I." Kuro admitted.

"I think the last time I felt like this was before that bastard captured… me? Us? The old me? How the heck do I refer to past me?"

"Just say 'me' when you refer to something that happened before this. Back then we were one and the same after all so we both remember the same thing. And you're right. It was before we were captured for the first time but I remember feeling angry because I heard rumors about our siblings being caught."

"I don't remember that." Kurama answered with a frown.

"You don't?" Kuro asked. "That's weird, I can clearly remember-"

"Ah! Wait, I remember now!" Kurama interrupted her. "You're right though. But I also remember trying my hardest to try and give the humans the benefit of the doubt. But then I encountered him and from that moment onwards my memories are… Vague."

Nothing more needed to be said and both Kurama and Kuro were quiet until their new host would wake up.

X

Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up. For a moment he could remember nothing but then it hit him with the weight of the Hokage mountain. He looked at the clock and he realized it was nearly ten in the morning. _"I was out for two hours?"_ Naruto thought disbelievingly. Naruto shook his head and decided it was not important.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Naruto asked to nobody in particular.

"It wasn't." Kuro agreed.

"Nope." Kurama added.

Naruto sat up quickly and flushed in embarrassment.

"Now that you've recovered from your fainting spell-"

"Passed out." Naruto interrupted her. "Boys don't faint, they pass out in a manly fashion."

"You said it brother!" Kurama agreed immediately.

"Boys…" Kuro groaned in frustration.

"So now that you are awake again, we can get down to business." Kuro repeated.

"Am I really a God now?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Goodness no!" Kurama snickered. "You are a demi-god, which is something between a half god and a full god but it isn't that either. It's hard to explain."

"Why do I feel so calm? Heck, why do I have this 'want' to start crafting seals to protect my home because it's a security nightmare? Hell, how do I even know anything about Fūinjutsu in the first place?"

"It's part of your heritage." Kuro answered immediately. "You remember that your mother was Uzumaki Kushina correct?"

"Yes…?" Naruto answered reluctantly.

"Well, she was part of the Uzumaki clan which was feared and respected for its knowledge in seals and Fūinjutsu. This means that it is your heritage to know about seals."

"But I don't remember having picked that!" Naruto protested.

"You didn't. We did." Kuro replied impatiently.

"Because that knowledge is rightfully yours and it will be extremely valuable in the long run." Kurama added.

"I'll say." Naruto muttered. He had over a dozen blueprints that would make his apartment the closest thing to a fortress he could think off. Not only that but he now knew several ninjutsu, genjutsu and Taijutsu styles that were unique to the Uzumaki.

"Kage bunshin." With a puff, a dozen clones were standing in his apartment. They already knew their orders and they immediately began the initial preparations for the seals. The real Naruto on the other hand, was preparing the ink since it required to be mixed with his blood. Any ink could be transformed into the ink you used to place seals.

Once he was done, the dozen or so clones immediately began crafting the seals themselves. Once they were done and the seals were placed, he wouldn't have to worry about cold water anymore. Neither would he have to think about electricity or any of the other essentials.

"Make sure to make the electricity seals just imperfect enough that we still use up a little!"

"Yes boss!" The clones responded obediently.

"Now, I'm beginning to feel more comfortable." Naruto remarked idly.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to identify everything he could sense now. He could tell who was in the building, where they were, he could sense the water in the pipes and so many other things!

"NARUTO!" a voiced shouted next to his ear.

"What is it?" He asked irritably.

"Look at the clock." Kuro said with a sigh.

Naruto did and he stared. It was noon on the dot.

"…I was out for two hours?! But it seemed like only a few moments to me!" He protested.

"Just take a shower and get something to eat." Kuro instructed with a sigh. Then she and Kurama vanished with a pop. Naruto knew immediately that they had returned to what had been their seal before.

Naruto's stomach chose that moment to inform loudly that it wanted food. Badly.

Naruto walked to the bathroom quickly and washed himself quickly. He wanted to get something to eat but damn it, he had just lost halve a day with doing nothing! It was one thing to let himself sleep in, but it was noon and he was still in his sleeping clothes.

One shower later…

Naruto was moving towards his kitchen in a hurry. He was hungry damn it, he wanted to get something to eat as quickly as possible. As he was moving through his kitchen, he realized that he wasn't preparing ramen at all but something else. Whatever it was, it was smelling very appetizing. The thing was that Naruto wasn't sure what it was he had been making at first. Except that he could identify the stages of what he was doing as soon as he was doing it. For example, he hadn't known what he had been doing at first, but as soon as he was preparing the food itself he knew anyway. He knew what he was doing and what the end result was supposed to be. Not only that but he was preparing the food like he had done it hundreds of times before!

" _Worry about that later, food first."_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto also realized he had made more food then he alone could eat, so he did the most logical thing.

"Kuro-chan, Kurama-san, please come out if you're hungry. Food is about done." Naruto called.

Two pops informed him that they had come out and Naruto assumed that they were hungry. When he turned to look at them he paused in what he was doing because both Kuro and Kurama were staring at him.

"What is it now?" Naruto demanded.

"You're giving us food?" Kurama said with such disbelief that Naruto realized this was something he had never expected.

"Of course you get food." Naruto said indignantly.

"I made too much for me alone, so it's only natural to offer you food as well." Although Naruto knew that his expenses would grow quickly so that might become a problem later. Still, he had enough money saved up for an emergency so he should be able to manage for a while. If he had to, he would start stealing again like he had when he was younger.

Naruto snorted at the memory how easy it had been to sneak into a civilian's home, look for valuables or money and then get out again.

Ten minutes later, the food was ready and Kurama and Kuro hesitated before they too dug into the food. Naruto firmly ignored the somewhat clumsy way Kuro and Kurama were using the eating tools. They would get better with experience.

After the meal was over with, Naruto busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen and once that chore was done, he decided that now was the time to look at what he could do.

"Does my new… Status for a lack of a better word still make me a jinchuriki or both?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, strictly speaking you aren't a jinchuriki anymore because the seal doesn't exist anymore." Kuro answered thoughtfully.

"Actually, it does exist but it has ceased in its function as a prison." Kurama interrupted.

"..True." Kuro acknowledged. "But the definition of a jinchuriki isn't only the seal and the fact it holds one of the tailed beasts."

"I don't like to be referred to as a beast thank you." Kurama growled.

"Then how do you expect me to refer to us then?"

"Chakra constructs. Because that's what we were. Or that's what our brothers and sisters are at least. We are neither demons, animals or beasts."

"Okay, fine then. Like I said, the definition of a jinchuriki isn't only on the fact he or she has a seal with a chakra construct in it, it is also based on the fact that the Jinchuriki can pull on his or her prisoner. Willingly or otherwise. Since Naruto can't access any of our power unless we let him, that technically doesn't make him a jinchuriki anymore because neither of us is locked up anymore."

"Okay fine. But I don't think I'm going to advertise that bit of information until I have to. I'm disliked enough as it is, if people thought for a moment that what they know as the Kyuubi has escaped or could escape…" He shuddered. "It's not something I like to think about."

"That's fair." Kurama acknowledged. "I wasn't in a good place and if I were still the same, I probably wouldn't hesitate to try and trick you in releasing me. I wouldn't have cared if you died or not. Actually, I think it's likely you would have survived because of the fact you are an Uzumaki. Except that even if you survived me escaping the seal, you probably wouldn't live once I was done with you and that doesn't even begin to describe what I would've done to Konoha in my anger." Kurama concluded.

"You're not that angry anymore then?" Naruto asked.

"No." Kurama confirmed. "I've had my chance to get it out of my system. So did Kuro-chan over there." Kurama said with his tails pointing in her direction.

"Okay, I suppose that's interesting and all, but I would like to go to the interesting stuff." Naruto said after a moment.

"I'm surprised you held out this long." Kuro remarked.

"So am I to be honest. I would've thought you would've experimented already."

"I did remember and I lost two hours without even realizing it if it hadn't been for you two." Naruto reminded them.

"I need you two to wake me up on time. Because if I'm going to be out for hours at a time and for me only a few moments will pass then oh man, it will take years before I can get anything done at all!"

A pause followed which was interrupted by Kuro.

"Naruto-kun, let me give you a friendly warning and please don't take this the wrong way. But as of this moment, we are only your advisors. We aren't your friends just yet. There isn't any trust for that to be possible. Again, don't take that the right way, because I'm liking what you have done so far so don't let my words discourage you. That being said, you don't get to order us around. You don't tell us to do anything period."

"…That came out of nowhere." Naruto remarked with a weak smile. He wouldn't admit it, but the words had still hurt emotionally. Even if he understood what Kuro was trying to say.

"How do I get you to trust me then?" Naruto asked with a frown. Kuro just snorted. "Continue to act the way you have and prove your words by acting on them. You are doing a well enough job so far though."

"…Can I tell Oji-sama about you?" Naruto asked after a moment of thinking. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to tell him anything, but he had to ask the question and get it out there.

"What do you think his reaction is going to be?" Kuro asked calmly.

"He's going to freak out. Badly." Naruto answered immediately. He then followed that up with a sigh. "I suppose that answers my question doesn't it?" He said with a sigh.

"And what will he do once he's done freaking out?" Kurama asked calmly.

"I… I don't know?" Naruto half asked, half stated. "He might want to do some tests. See if I'm still me. If I told him everything that happened, then he may want to talk to you two or he may decide that I'm a threat and…" Naruto stopped talking because that thought hurt him even more. More so because the Hokage was supposed to put the village before his own desires. That meant that the Hokage attacking him was a likely scenario.

"I think you're over reacting." Kuro said after a moment. "It all depends on how you tell him. If you tell him everything in one go, without giving him time to process it then he may act before he has time to think about it. I actually have a plan about that."

"Oh?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You will give a few hints that you have a secret but that you aren't sure how to tell him. You will leave deliberate hints that you are taking care of two small fox cubs. You will continue to hint that these might be special because of some reason."

"Special how? Naruto asked.

"Do you know the difference between a Kitsune and a fox?" Kuro asked.

"…Aren't they the same?"

"Nope." Kuro answered.

"A Kitsune refers to a mythical creature with special abilities. A fox on the other hand is just a regular animal of flesh and blood. You will on the other hand, hint that the cubs you found might be real Kitsune."

"Why…?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"To prepare him." Kurama answered.

"Wait, you're okay with this?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"…I'm not okay with it, but I know what my sister is planning and it is the best solution either of us can think of."

"You know what, fine, it's your decision after all." Naruto said after a moment of trying to decide how he should respond to this.

"With all that being said though, I think that with the right preparations, you could prepare your Oji-sama and slowly tell him the full truth."

"Okay, so can we now get to the power testing?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Kurama and Kuro winced because they still had a number of things to talk about. Important things.

"…Do you have a name to refer to Him, because referring to Him makes me uncomfortable as just a God or just making vague references."

"Joe?" Naruto offered.

"WHAT?!" Kuro asked incredulously.

"Well, it's a name you wouldn't associate with a God right?" Naruto defended.

Kuro opened her mouth to argue before she realized he was right.

"Fine. Let's call him Joe then." Kuro said after a moment.

"Okay, I know this is getting boring, but you need to understand more about Kurama and myself." Kuro said after a long moment.

"…Okay I guess. Explain away."

Kuro winced again but she promised herself that she would try and make this as brief and to the point as possible.

"When… Joe was young, he didn't know who or what he was. He didn't know where he came from or why he had such power available to him. Even after he first woke up, he probably had enough power to make a planet crumble if he wasn't careful. It was because of this that he created two constructs. You ever heard about a devil on your shoulder?" Kuro asked.

"…Yes." Naruto agreed. "It's a reference to a conscience whispering in your ear. Something about temptation and conscience." Naruto answered.

"Very good." Kuro agreed. "You could compare those constructs to that except taken to an extreme. They gave Joe advice as if the world could only be divided into white and black. Good or Bad. There was no in between. No room for compromise." Kuro explained.

"So, no room for middle ground then?" Naruto asked.

"None whatsoever." Kuro confirmed.

"Anyway, the Joe we interacted with had long left those constructs behind but he knew that you needed something similar. Joe made sure not to make the same mistake in 'making' those constructs and that led him to us." Kuro explained.

"It was sometime during your conversation that he studied you more carefully and where he discovered Kurama in the seal on your stomach. He followed that connection, discovered what your father did, realized that Kurama and myself could be acceptable replacements for what he was looking for. Joe knew that you wouldn't know how to make these constructs yourself both because you lacked the power that would force you to try and do something to control it and because you lacked the instinctive knowledge." Kuro continued.

"Are you following me so far?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes." Naruto agreed. "Please continue."

"…Like I said, Joe investigated and found myself within your father's soul which was being tormented in the Shinigami's stomach."

"Yhea, let me tell you, the beat down that Joe gave that creature was painful to say the least." Kurama added helpfully.

"But Joe also realized that Kurama and myself were damaged. We had once been one being and had been torn into two pieces very crudely. It damaged us to say the least and Joe knew that as we were, we would be unable to be reasonable. If Joe had been at full power, he probably could have fused us back together into one healed being but that would've gone against the point of wanting to use us as replacements for the constructs he had himself when he was younger. He placed Kurama and I into another dimension where time passed differently and after we calmed down, he explained this to us and followed that up by an offer. He wanted us to be your version of constructs. We know how to compromise and you could say that we represent the more traditional way of 'good or bad' but Kurama and I can switch in position at will if you follow me."

Naruto was quiet for several long moments before he nodded slowly. "I think I understand what you mean." He said slowly. "You're saying that sometimes, Kurama may 'tempt' me with something and you will point out the morality of whatever it is, or it could be the other way around." Naruto said out loud.

"Or both." Kurama added helpfully.

"…Wait what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Neither of us has the morality of a human, so you can't base your decisions on our advice alone. It's always possible for there to be a third option you could take." Kurama explained.

"And that brings me to the whole point of this. You don't have to fear that by making a decision that neither of us agrees, or by agreeing with one of us several times will damage the trust I mentioned before. I mean sure, it'll piss one of us off if you continue to listen to either Kurama or myself, but that by itself won't be something that will damage trust between us. Well, not unless it's taken to an extreme if you follow me."

"I think I do." Naruto muttered. "I think." He repeated.

"So what happened to that punk Shinigami?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"After he got his ass kicked?" Kurama asked. "He learned that he shouldn't have pulled several fast ones when he might have gotten away with one. He got greedy which is never good for a mythical being like a Shinigami."

"A fast one?" Naruto asked.

"A Shinigami is a powerful mythical being. Traditionally, it's a Shinigami that ferries the soul to its next destination. However, the power of a Shinigami is also static unless it consumes something."

"..And since it has a lot to do with souls, that leaves only one obvious answer..?" Naruto half stated half asked in a horrified tone.

"That's right." Kurama confirmed.

"That being said, you shouldn't worry, I got a bit off track, but I just wanted to make sure you know about what Kurama and I represent so to speak." Kuro reassured.

"But now that you understand the position of Kurama and myself, you should know that your own position is something of a boss toward us. You will make decisions based on your human morality. Every decision will influence you and through you it will influence us."

"What does that even mean?" Naruto demanded.

"It means that if you make too many 'bad or evil' decisions, that we will eventually turn back into our original angry self."

"…I don't want that to happen!" Naruto replied immediately.

"And it won't, unless you make a lot of bad, aggressive or outright evil decisions. You shouldn't worry about it."

"I disagree, I really should worry about it, because I like the way you are now and I don't want to make you the way you were." Naruto said hotly

"Really, you shouldn't worry about it." Kuro repeated. "Because you'll know if we are changing. It's a long process and we'll be there to help you along the way." She tried to reassure him.

"Okay. I understand I think." Naruto said, after having calmed down.

"So now that you have explained all of that…" Naruto said after a moment.

"That leaves us only one more important issue you should know about." Kurama replied, hiding a wince at the same time. Even he was getting bored from information overload.

"So you now understand that Kurama and I are different compared to the original constructs right? Neither of us can be classified as good or evil. Kurama represents the Yang part of the original Kurama and I represent the Yin part of the original Kurama. Both of us are but a shadow of the original's Kurama's power. We are, in other words crippled when we are apart. We have access to our power, but it is very limited all the same. Don't get me wrong, we are tough and it will take a powerful enemy to defeat either of us but we will only be capable of reaching our full potential when we reach a point where we trust each other completely."

"Then that means you could return to the original Kurama… But wouldn't that kill both of you?"

"It isn't that simple." Kuro said with a shake of her head.

"If we ever fused back apart after having healed, we would still be the same person…. Except that you would only have one Kurama to deal with."

"But it would mean killing both of you." Naruto protested.

"You're missing the point." Kuro said with a sigh.

"No! I don't think I am." Naruto disagreed hotly. "You said that both you and Kurama would disappear if we ever trusted each other well enough to fuse into one being. That means that you and Kurama would vanish permanently. It doesn't matter if you are replaced with another!"

"I thank you for caring about our individuality, but you are wrong." Kuro insisted.

"Let's agree to disagree then." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Let's." Kuro agreed after a moment. "It's a decision for the distant future anyway." She added after a moment.

"Getting back on track, Joe called in a few favors he had left to give Kurama and myself a few boons for ourselves. One of those will allow us to help you in controlling your power. Additionally, we know everything there is to know about the things you chose and we will help you to the best of our ability."

"Thank you." Naruto said sincerely. "I have a feeling there's a lot that's not being said and I'm too stupid to get the stuff underneath, but I'm glad that you agreed to help me."

"You're welcome." Kuro said after a moment. "Now, let us get to the good stuff!" She declared enthusiastically!

"Yhea!" Naruto agreed immediately.

"Now, the first thing you should know is that there should be a measure of instinct with everything you can do…"

X Several hours later X

Naruto was fast asleep in his bed, having tired himself out despite the fact that he should be able to stay away for days on end.

"I suppose that even though he's a demi-god now, he's still a human child." Kurama observed.

"…You really think we should've told him the rest? About us?" Kuro asked.

Kurama and Kuro were within the seal, which guaranteed them a measure of privacy. The seal itself could appear to be whatever they liked. Right now, they were preparing to get some rest themselves.

"He deserves to know." Kurama said slowly. "It will make him angry at first. No doubt he'll be particularly angry with me."

"You saw how he reacted!" Kuro argued quietly. "Trust goes both ways if you remember."

"Trust me, I know." Kurama agreed.

"We could always tell him that there is something we want to tell him, but that it might make him angry and that he should be older before having to deal with it…" Kuro said slowly.

"By then there could be a lot of trust but it could just as easily backfire on us." Kurama answered.

"…I know." Kuro replied. Then there was silence since they both had fallen asleep.

X  
The next day (Sunday)  
X

Naruto woke up at eight in the morning sharp. He showered, got dressed and went through his usual morning things. Once all the basic stuff was out of the way, he went outside and went for a slow but steady jog. He wanted to break his record today!

" _Actually, I may want to take this as my base, because me being a demi-god may have increased my stamina by a lot."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"You would be right." Kuro whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, nobody can see me but if you want to answer me, you will probably have to wait until your jog is over."

"No such thing like talking through our minds huh?" Naruto quipped. He was still in his apartment, so nobody could see it anyway.

"Actually, we'll get there eventually. You don't **need** to hear **our** thoughts, because we can communicate with you verbally, but for us to communicate with **you** would require us to hear your thought process and that requires a large amount of trust as well, because you think stuff faster than you would say something. It would make it much easier to put your foot in your mouth so to speak." Kuro explained.

"Uhuh." Naruto grunted. He got that. He would have to give that some thought.

"Now, as you run, you should try and focus on your senses. It is the winter break, so your connection with water would be cheapest and strongest." Kuro explained. Naruto was done warming up by now and started his usual route. Hopefully he could see it through this time.

"It isn't necessarily right to say that your water control will be strongest in winter and weakest in summer because that would be too simplified. It's right and wrong at the same time." Kuro continued.

"In winter and depending on the phrase of the moon, your water control would be so strong and cheap it would be easy to do something without even meaning too. But at the same time, in the middle of the summer, at the hottest region you could think off, you could still pull of the same thing as in mid-winter except it would be chakra expensive, even for you."

" _Why do I have the feeling that's an understatement?"_ Naruto wondered to himself.

"What do you mean, when you say, it will be chakra expensive even more me?" Naruto asked under his breath. But he knew that Kuro would hear him.

"Because of your maternal heritage and because of my brother and myself you have unusual large chakra reserves even for a typical Uzumaki. Hell, I think it would be safe to say that you probably have enough chakra to rival our youngest brother Shukaku."

Naruto whistled in response. "That's impressive…" He mumbled quietly.

"But thankfully for you, but you have a slight advantage when it comes to chakra control. You probably will never be able to use light weight techniques without seriously overpowering them but for techniques of a certain level, you will not overpower them unless you do so on purpose."

Naruto 'hm'ed' in response and realized that even though he had reached the point where he would've been tired before, he felt like he had barely started.

"Let's see how long I can keep up at full sprint." Naruto said quietly.

He began speeding up until he was what he thought was a normal sprinting speed but he felt like he hadn't reached his maximum just yet. Naruto had been steadily moving towards Konoha's walls where there was enough room. He had never been able to make it around Konoha without being forced to stop halfway, so he decided to see if he could manage it today.

Naruto ran and ran and then ran even more.

Naruto had completed his first round and stopped. "I'm barely breathing hard!" Naruto said out loud.

"You should still do some cool down exercise's so you won't be in pain tomorrow." Kuro said. She was standing to his left on the ground and was about the size of a small horse.

"How come you're so big?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to stretch my legs and I wouldn't be able to keep up in my smaller form." Kuro responded sharply. "Why? Do you have a problem with me running with you?"

"No." Naruto responded immediately. "Not at all, I'm just surprised I suppose."

"Cool down exercises completed!" Naruto said to nobody in particular.

Now that Naruto was walking home, a thought occurred to him.

" _I wonder what Sakuya-sensei will do when she finds out I am talking to voices in my head or that I am seeing things that literally aren't there.."_ Sakuya-sensei was the child's psychologist that was stationed permanently in the ninja academy. She was supposed to catch the sociopath's and the psychopaths that would join the academy to satisfy their desire for blood and violence.

Naruto remembered one boy that had been acting weirdly. He had talked to Sakuya-sensei and had then stopped attending. Sakuya-sensei had said she couldn't say much but that the boy had needed special attention to make sure he wouldn't hurt Konoha by accident.

Naruto had done some research after that and had made the conclusion that the boy, whose name he couldn't remember must've been a sociopath or even a psychopath!

" _At least Sakuya-sensei is someone who has never been intentionally mean to me."_ Naruto thought idly. At least, he thought that she had never been intentionally mean to him. Deciding that it was pointless to think about that, since it was still the winter vacation, Naruto decided to make a detour to one of the training ground that academy students were authorized to use.

"You are going to try water first then?" Kuro asked absently.

Naruto jumped in surprise when she suddenly appeared next to him. "Yhea, I think I am." Naruto confirmed.

As he reached the training grounds, he could tell that the air here was much warmer than it should be.

"Someone is or has been practicing fire techniques." Kurama observed.

Naruto just shrugged. It didn't matter to him.

Naruto cleared a small space and frowned. "I'm going to see if I can get the wetness out of the ground where I'm sitting." Naruto said quietly. Maybe it was vain of him, since he would have to go out in worse weather when he graduates, but he didn't need to now so he didn't see a reason why he would have to let his pants get wet from the ground.

"Kuro, Kurama, why don't you make yourself visible and come out from the underbrush? We might as well get it started." Naruto said as quietly as he could.

They didn't respond verbally, but he noticed two foxes coming out of the bushes.

"If I stare at the water for longer than an hour drop some water on me. Not much though, I don't want to get sick." Naruto ordered verbally.

"You don't become sick." Kuro told him. It was weird this time, because the foxes made sounds as well. Oh! That reminded him!

" _Wait, I can understand all animals, including foxes… That's actually very clever!"_ Naruto realized.

"Focus Naruto!" Kuro scolded him.

"Right." Naruto agreed. "Step one, get the water out of the ground, so I can sit down without getting my clothes wet."

Naruto cautiously connected his chakra to the dew on the grass. Immediately, he knew just how much water he had available to him. Ignoring the fact he was near a small lake, there was a huge amount of water in the ground itself. Which made sense because it was winter and it rained a lot in that season. Still, Naruto focused on the area he wanted to sit on and pushed the water to the side in the direction of the lake.

The result was immediate, the ground which had been muddy, dried up in seconds. Except something happened that he hadn't foreseen. Moving a large amount of water that was soaked in the ground to the side, didn't mean it wouldn't take the dirt itself with it. So the whole thing dried up first before it was rapidly turning into a huge mud pool instead.

"Oh crap." Naruto muttered. Naruto stopped what he was doing immediately and instead, began pushing the water downwards. That solved the problem pretty quick. The mud started to dry up as the groundwater was being pushed deeper underground. What Naruto didn't know was the fact that there were a large amounts of underground tunnels that were meant to be used if Konoha was ever captured by an enemy. The tunnels were meant to be used by rebels for hit and run techniques.

Nobody remembered this except for the unofficial commander of the unofficial organization that didn't exist officially. The water was pushed into the tunnels and considering it was a fair amount, it caused a lot of chaos when unofficial operatives investigated where all the water was coming from.

Naruto didn't know any of this though, he only care that he had apparently solved the problem so he could now sit down without a problem.

Naruto looked up and realized that it was getting late because the sun was going down already. Shrugging, Naruto decided to ignore it. It wouldn't be the first time he kept practicing after dark. Besides, the dark could give him a good cover to work in relative secrecy. Not that anything remained secret in a village full of ninja and shinobi but it was the thought that counted.

Naruto closed his eyes again and connected with the water again. Suddenly, information was bombarding him. He knew precisely how much water he had available to him. He knew that he could turn it into ice and he knew that he had very precise control over it. With just a thought, Naruto froze the water and then created several sculptures. He followed that up by pushing more chakra in them in an effort to control them like puppets. It took some doing, and Naruto had to do some quick adjustments because his ice puppets were making a lot of noise at first. But after some effort, he managed to work in joints of unfrozen liquid that was held together with his chakra and he had some puppets to play with.

A grin was forming slowly. With a thought, the puppets changed in appearance and Naruto decided that he couldn't ignore the potential of a prank that would hopefully make people smile at least. Naruto created halve a dozen more statues and then had them follow him.

The statues represented a bunch of important figures, like the Hokage's of the past. Naruto wanted to place them around Hokage tower in the form of an honor guard. Then, in the morning he would hide and have them salute whenever someone approached. The joke was that they would give random civilians an escort while they would be rude to 'important' people of Konoha. Except for Oji-sama.

X

Naruto didn't know that he had been shadowed the whole time. They had noticed Naruto talking to what appeared to be two fox cubs and then they had seen him experimenting with water. The shadowy people observed as Naruto changed the ice puppets in such a way that they could be used stealthily. When Naruto then changed the appearance of the ice sculpture figures to give it a Christmas-ish feel, they couldn't resist a smile.

Still, they watched carefully as Naruto placed them in an honor guard around Hokage tower. They watched as Naruto gave the foxes an order to fetch him a blanket so he could stick around until morning.

"Hey, Bear, do you think we should give Naruto-san some official support?" Owl asked.

"What kind of support?" Bear asked.

"The kind where he won't end up with hypothermia." Owl answered.

"Good point." Bear answered.

"Suppose for a moment that you go and fetch a winter graded blanket and brought one for me, but you lost it on the way…" Bear said quietly, as if to himself.

"Got'cha boss." Owl responded promptly and then he vanished in a body flicker.

X

Naruto was caught off guard when a blanket appeared out of nowhere and nearly fell on his head. A closer examination told him that this was one of those winter graded blankets. A simple note was attached.

 _If you happened to find this blanket to get you through the night and_ _ **avoid**_ _hypothermia and then happened to lose it yourself, then_ _ **nobody**_ _would be the wiser…_

Naruto was smart enough to realize that one, the AnBu had noticed his experiments and two, they would allow his prank but he had to keep himself from getting hypothermia.

"I might as well, practice as long as I can." Naruto muttered. Naruto immediately took active control over the ice sculptures and had them saluting or marching around Hokage tower. Naruto then focused on the water on the ground to modify the land around the Hokage tower temporarily.

Then, loud enough to be surely heard by the AnBu who were surely watching him he said, "If all this does is making people smile, then surely there is no reason for anyone except the Hokage to know who is responsible… After all, AnBu represent the Hokage's personal forces…"

Naruto looked around to see if his watchers would respond but since nothing responded, he decided to hope for the best.

X

"It's a reasonable request..." Owl observed.

"But he won't be able to stay hidden if those sculptures start moving around unless he happened to wear an AnBu temporary mask… But I wouldn't be able to authorize that…" Bear said quietly.

"I'll go and report to the Hokage then." Owl agreed and again, he vanished in a body flicker.

X  
The home of the Sandaime Hokage

"Is Hokage-sama still awake?" AnBu Owl asked the guard after having identified himself.

The AnBu guard did not respond except to summon another guard to escort Owl to where the Hokage was.

"… And that is why I am requesting a temporary AnBu mask Hokage-sama." Owl concluded.

"You're sure it is Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked thoughtfully.

"Without a doubt sir." Owl responded immediately.

"He never mentioned having two pet foxes before."

"Actually, I think it's a pretty recent additional because they seemed very young still."

"Alright. Drop a mask off, but make sure it includes a note that warns him that any abuse of the mask will not be taken kindly."

"Does that mean he may keep the mask?" Owl asked.

"It depends how he acts with the authority the mask gives him. If it is just an innocent prank to make people smile, then you can let him keep it. Make sure to keep a sharp eye on him though, I don't want anyone to jump to conclusions. If something happens, I want to know exactly who started it."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Owl agreed.

The Hokage followed that up by writing a note of authorization to release a new temporary AnBu masked code named Uzu.

"Owl!"

"Hokage-sama?" Owl responded.

"Watch very carefully. You know how tense current politics are. Make sure that it doesn't get out of hand. Your partner is bear correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Owl confirmed.

"I'm giving him temporary authorization for a larger AnBu escort. The whole idea is to make people smile, but we both know how quickly it could get out of hand."

"Should you let it continue then, Hokage-sama?" Owl asked reasonably.

"I will because Naruto will want to tell me all about it afterwards. I wonder where his water affinity comes from or where he learned how to do any of it…"

"I may have an idea, Hokage-sama but it is just a… Thought. I do not have any evidence and it is very shaky."

"Go ahead." The Hokage instructed.

"I told you about the foxes and I told you that Naruto seemed to understand them perfectly. He was communicating with them as if they were talking our language."

"Yes, continue." The Hokage instructed.

"But what I didn't mention yet, is the fact that one fox has black fur and the other has red fur."

"Your point?" Hiruzen asked impatiently.

"They may be Kitsune." Owl said.

"Kitsune? You mean the mythical kind?"

"That's right. Because I think that it is very odd for any fox cubs to be born during winter. The cubs looked very young, probably a month, maybe two at best. It should be against the instincts of wild foxes to reproduce during that time."

"So why did you jump to the conclusion that they may be Kitsune?"

"Because these foxes showed themselves to be very intelligent. They knew how to obey verbal orders like when Naruto instructed them to fetch him a blanket. Even if Naruto happened to imprint on them and they think he's their parent, they are still acting with far too much intelligence."

"Just continue to observe." The Hokage said with a sigh. The AnBu with the owl mask, saluted and used the body flicker to leave immediately.

X  
The next morning…

Naruto had been impressed when he 'happened' to stumble on an AnBu mask with an Uzu swirl on it. The note itself was interesting, but Naruto fully intended to keep the prank as innocent as possible. He had said so, loudly enough to be heard that he would attempt to deconstruct the sculptures immediately if things went out of hand.

Naruto had continued to make ice sculptures of important shinobi of all villages. Naruto had continued to practice with the sculptures and had shown no sign of being tired, not even after several hours of non-stop practice.

Finally, after having constructed several dozen sculptures and having them spread around, Naruto stopped making more, because it occurred to him that the amount of sculptures he had could be interpreted as a threat. Still, as soon as Naruto sensed the Hokage, he had a dozen or so march towards the side of the street. They remained there and saluted.

The Hokage was approaching slowly and showed no sign that the sculptures were a threat. As soon as the Hokage had reached the ice sculptures, they began marching with the Hokage as an honorable guard.

This continued for the rest of the day, Naruto had his puppets escorting random people to wherever they were going. It came to the point where other academy students were giving the sculptures orders. But since Naruto stayed around the Hokage tower and his ice sculptures could only follow basic orders. Like escort that person until they went inside somewhere or a generic order like that.

By the end of the day, Naruto had his ice sculptures fight each other and when one died they would shatter and drop snowflakes onto the ground.

"Uzu-san, the Hokage wishes to see you." Naruto looked up and dropped the blanket.

The AnBu operative grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and a moment later, Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office.

"What are you going to do now?" Kuro asked him.

"Yhea, while the prank was nice, I think you didn't think that through." Kurama added.

"Then again, I didn't think of this either." Kuro said with a shrug.

So that answered the question why they hadn't warned him it wasn't a good idea. Oh well.

"Don't worry pals, I'm sure that Oji-sama won't hurt you." Naruto murmured to the foxes on his left and right.

"Just the Hokage that we're Kitsune. That you helped us when we got injured and that you won our trust that way." Kuro instructed.

X  
Hokage tower  
Office of the Hokage.

"Do you have anything to tell me Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"This is Kuro-chan and that is Kurama-kun." Naruto answered. "They're Kitsune and I stumbled on them when they were injured. I helped them heal and they decided to stick around."

"And the lake?" Hiruzen asked.

"It's easy." Naruto answered with a shrug. "I can control water as easy as I breath and I know somehow that I can control any form of liquid as well. I could change it into mist, I could probably have some control over steam as well but I'm not too certain about that."

"How do you know this?" Hiruzen asked.

"I just do." Naruto answered.

Hiruzen was nodding slowly. "Do you know the significance of an AnBu mask?"

"AnBu represent the personal agents of the Hokage. They will obey any order he gives no matter what it would be. They are essentially his personal army and secret police all rolled in one package. At the same time, an AnBu agent outranks your typical shinobi and can in certain circumstances give them orders." Naruto summarized from a book he had read.

"That's right." The Hokage agreed. "Having an AnBu mask is a privilege and a responsibility. If operative AnBu Uzu were to continue with harmless pranks like the one today, nobody would do anything… If operative AnBu Uzu were to abuse his authority, then the Hokage would show operative AnBu Uzu that he won't hesitate that he isn't too old for a public spanking… Am I making myself clear?"

Naruto gulped. "Crystal Hokage-sama." Naruto responded for this was not a time he could get away with informality.

"How would operative AnBu Uzu know if something was not acceptable or if something got out of hand?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"I heard that a certain AnBu operative called bear has happened to lose a handbook with a number of techniques in it. I hear that he happened to lose it in some orphans apartment. I also hear that the information in this handbook is to be memorized and then the handbook will happen, entirely by coincidence I'm sure to show up here on my desk…"

"You won't regret this Oji-sama." Naruto said sincerely.

"Dismissed." The Hokage said simply.

Naruto got out of there.

X  
The following day

"I still can't believe that the Hokage did that." Naruto said to Kuro. Kuro and Kurama had realized that they had to be seen regularly. They couldn't disappear and reappear at random.

"Just practice your water control." Kuro said with a yawn.

X  
Later…

"Now that you have some mastery over your water, let's move to something different. Try and think of a uniform you want to wear, you should be able to- Yes! Just like that. Good. Now, think about a weapon, yes a sword is acceptable. Now try and summon two large knives so you can double wield them. Yes, good, very good." Kurama praised.

"Try shuriken this time. Throw as many as you can to the target, it doesn't matter if they hit the center, just keep throwing. Good. Very good. Dismiss them, and yes, just like that they will vanish. Now do the same for kunai." Kurama instructed.

"Good! Yes, exactly like that, now you need to make it instinctive. You need to be able to switch armor and weapons with just a thought…."

X  
Sometime during spring season…

"Now, you have to catch an animal. Don't hurt it, just catch it and touch it. Try and connect with it but don't control it just yet. That's for later."

"What's the point of this?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"You'll see." Kurama responded.

An hour and several failed attempts later…

Naruto finally managed to catch a rabbit. He tried to calm it down so he could touch it without it trying to bite him. As soon as he did, Naruto suddenly knew everything about the rabbit. He knew it -SHE- was pregnant and that while it had calmed down somewhat, it was still very scared. Naruto released the rabbit immediately and it fled as quickly as it could.

"The information that Naruto now had implied that he could…" However, Naruto did not wish to transform into a rabbit, let alone a pregnant rabbit. Instead of trying to hunt for another rabbit, Naruto decided to visit the pet shop instead. Naruto had used his AnBu mask for groceries before and while it was unusual, nobody ever said anything about it.

Naruto played his part as a gruff AnBu operative to perfect who was looking for an appropriate pet. Naruto touched the various animals and every time he got more information. An hour after he entered the shop he left again with a promise to return shortly.

"You should practice this only with a human that's in the know though." Kurama remarked from his usual perch on his left shoulder.

"They wouldn't be able to do anything." Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you **want** to be used as somebodies food? Or as a pet for breeding purposes? Then go ahead without telling someone anything."

Naruto froze mid step and shuddered at that horrible fate.

"I will, I promise." Naruto said sincerely.

X  
Yet another time-skip with a random lecture

"…As you know, you can sense anybody and anything with liquid in their bodies. When you are in a pool, you'll need to adjust your senses to take the water life into account, but it has a lot of options." Kuro lectured.

"I know that." Naruto said with a roll of the eyes.

"However, what you don't know yet is the fact that every element has something similar. That being said, every element also has a corresponding weakness." Kuro continued undisturbed.

"For example, with the earth element you can sense anyone that walks on or through the ground. Well, eventually, you can't do this yet of course. The problem is that you need to be on the ground for it to work. If you are in the air, you need to rely on your other senses to protect yourself."

A pause.

"With fire you can sense body heat and with air you can hear the beat of one's heart."

"So basically, ever element has a way to sense or feel the life around me in some way but it also has a weakness at the same time. I wouldn't be able to sense air born enemies with my earth sense and if I were in the water no enemy could catch you off guard except for airborne enemies because they could still catch you. At the same time, I would still sense anyone or anything with liquid of some kind so it would be much harder to catch me off-guard. I could still be caught off guard in a thick forest because trees and plants have a lot of water in them so any enemy would still be capable of hiding. Fire would let me sense warm blooded enemies but cold blooded enemies could still catch me. If I combine all of those together though, virtually nothing could catch me off guard." Naruto concluded.

"Unless they are faster than you can respond." Kuro said sternly.

"That, and your range is pathetic at the moment."

Graduation time!

For the last few years, Naruto had slowly been improving himself. He was no longer at the bottom of class rankings but neither was he at the top either. He was firmly in the middle, just the way he liked it. Kuro and Kurama had grown into adults and everyone now knew about them. In fact, when people began to make noise about them, the Inuzuka were quick to intervene because they too used animals as their partners.

X End X

Fox with red fur is Naruto's Kurama with the Yang halve and is male.  
Fox with black fur is originally Minato's part with the Yin halve and is female.

Oji-sama: As far as I know this is a very respectful way to refer to one's grandfather. If I'm wrong about this **please** tell me and refer me to the source. My knowledge of Japanese is limited to anime.

Joe: The name for the God, because there's no way anyone would think this would be a God's name.

Unidentified game I've been referring to: the one that guesses it first, can ask for a scene or something to happen. Note, you have to ASK for it, for me to actually write it. Guess it first, but ask for nothing, and you'll get nothing. I've practically spoon fed it, so it should be really easy to find out.

Unidentified fandom: I realized near the end that this story has the potential of another crossover. I didn't even realize it at first myself, it only occurred to me when I was rereading my chapter to go over the details and make sure everything still fit. When I'm editing, I tend to change things that means I have to change other things I wrote before to reflect the changes I made. So… Yhea. Anyway, the one that guesses it, gets to ask for a scene as well. If you get both right, you can ask for something specific to happen in the next chapter, as long as it's reasonable to happen. If not, I'll write an Omake to make up for it.

Last but not least… This chapter is absolutely MASSIVE, at least to me. Roughly fourteen thousand (14.000 + -) give or take a few hundred words. That translates to roughly twenty four (24!) pages. I'm really excited about this story and about the potential reaction I will get.

I've decided **against** posting the cyoa build because I would prefer to show it in story instead. Seeing the complete build would reveal all of it and ruin the surprise. Also, it will make Naruto **seem** far too powerful.

1/05/2017:

I've done some additional small editing for spelling mistakes but no major stuff otherwise I would have to redo the whole thing and that would cause my muse to rebel. Also, don't get used to huge 14K (give or take) chapter words in the future.

Kingdark


	2. A demi-god grows stronger

Naruto Demi-God

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything that happens, I'm mere playing in a fictional playground. Warning: there will be references to sex, pregnancy and sexuality in this chapter. This story is ranked M for a reason. It won't be explicit though so don't worry.

Kingdark: Welcome to the second chapter of Naruto, Demi-God. The contest for the unidentified game as well as the unknown fandom that's really, **really** vague continues. Whoever gets the first correct gets to ask for an omake, an appearance of a character or something specific. Whoever gets the second correct, gets the same. But if you get **both** right… You get to ask for nearly anything.

It occurred to me that because I went straight to the graduation day, that I have also skipped over a _**lot**_ of interaction between characters. I will not go back to the previous chapter and edit in more character interaction. I will do it with the cliché but useful flashback / memories plot device.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 02

TUTORIAL SEQUENCE INITIATED

Welcome to your very first tutorial!

Every time you wake up there is a chance that you'll experience a real tutorial. It will contain information you may find useful. Of course, you can 'wake up' by hitting control + F and looking for 'end tutorial.'

I hope you enjoy the experience!

GM Kingdark

 _ **Congratulations!**_

All your abilities are now at rank C. This achievement has unlocked this tutorial for you provided by **Joe** the God you so aptly named. For every additional time you do or experience something significant another tutorial will be provided by **Joe** the God. Since all your abilities are now at rank C, you are now at a point where not even your chakra reserves that would even make your Hokage feel jealous are drained in seconds by using any of your abilities in a battle scenario. The ranks are generalized and starting from rank C the ranks will have a low, mid and high **modifier**. (low c, mid c and high c) The ranks indicate the possible chakra cost, how much limitations you may have and how far you can push the limitations before risking harm and embarrassment. Since this is the first tutorial, it will be just a tiny bit longer then it will be normally. This specific tutorial will give general information about what the ranks do or mean regarding chakra cost.

Rank D  
Any ability you have that is at rank D will require so much chakra that you risk chakra exhaustion and by extension death (and rebirth/reincarnation) if you use it longer than a few minutes in battle conditions. Use an ability of this rank as a means of last resort.

Rank C The chakra cost will no longer require so much chakra that you risk chakra exhaustion, death (and by extension rebirth and or reincarnation) by using it for more than a few minutes in a battle scenario. You should still use it with caution. If your allies see you use this ability (and they know about its rank) they will know you are no longer playing around and are becoming serious.

Rank B You can now use the ability you are trying to use in a fight and come out of it ready for another fight immediately after. You could keep your ability at this rank and still be a very powerful fighter.

Rank A You are now at or very near the point where you won't have to worry much about how much chakra your ability uses. You can use effortlessly in a fight.

Rank S You have mastered your ability to the maximum. Chakra requirements are next to none existent and you can do things with it that seem / are impossible to other people.

Your abilities are at the following ranks:

You have mastered water manipulation to rank B.  
You have mastered earth manipulation to rank C.  
You have mastered fire manipulation to rank C.  
You have mastered air manipulation to rank B.  
You have mastered summon any weapon / armor to level C.  
You have unlocked the healing hands ability to level C.  
You have unlocked lord of the wild to level C.  
You have unlocked Regeneration to MAXIMUM LEVEL.  
You have unlocked make contract to level C.  
You have unlocked clone mastery to level high A.  
You have unlocked shapeshifter to level B.

Reminder:  
Each level will have an eventual low/mid/high modifier. No additional information is available.

This brings us to the conclusion of this tutorial.

End tutorial

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at where that weird text had been floating only moment ago. "What. The. Fuck!?" Naruto articulated slowly to make a point.

"…That's the last time I eat ramen before bed." Naruto decided. "Besides, what are the chances of having a dream like that a second time right?" Naruto closed his eyes and pretended that he woke up again and that the dream never happened.

Graduation time!

 **Day of Graduation, morning, Naruto's apartment / bedroom.**

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed. Today was the day. Today was the day where he would cast off his last remaining chains that tied him to his childhood. Because today would be the day where he would graduate from the academy, be considered an adult with all the perks that implied. Unfortunately, that also meant that Naruto would have to come clean with the closest thing he had to a grandfather.

" _What do you think the chances are that Oji-sama has forgotten about my promise?"_

"…"

"Yhea, that's what I thought as well." Naruto muttered. "But hey, it also means I can finally experience what the big deal about alcohol is."

"…"

"Yhea, I already knew that it would be hard for me to get drunk but who cares about that? Isn't it the taste that counts?"

There was no response so Naruto took that as agreement.

Still, there was no reason why he should let that ruin his day. He would cross that particular bridge when it arrived and not a moment sooner. Thirty minutes later, Naruto had finished showering and eating his breakfast.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then he nodded to himself. Kurama-kun and Kuro-chan were causing some mild mischief around Konoha but its citizens had gotten used to them being around. Besides, it had very slowly became a point of pride that Konoha hosted some of the only known Kitsune in the world!

Naruto reflected that technically, Kuro and Kurama weren't Kitsune. They had a human form that made them appear like a pair of five year old twins. When said twins also had fox ears and a tail well, that increased the cuteness factor by infinity.

Still, the younger generation loved them even when there were plenty of people that couldn't get over their grudge. He (Naruto) still remembered how Kiba Inuzuka had reacted when Naruto had appeared after break with a pair of Kitsune following him around. The teacher had tried to get rid of them but the Inuzuka clan had come down of them like a pack of wolves for trying to do so.

Kiba in particular loved the fact that there was another boy around his age that could communicate with canines and that didn't automatically think 'cute, puppy, must hug' when looking at Akamaru but 'oh, awesome dog partner, must give a respectful scratch behind the ear.'

While the Inuzuka couldn't and wouldn't teach Naruto any of their clan specific techniques (unless he married one of their kunoichi) they did teach him how to take care of his partners. That was a few weeks before Kuro and Kurama revealed their human form. It had caused a lot of ruckus in the beginning but the Inuzuka and by extension the insect wielding Aburame put their influence to use and people settled down.

It had gotten to the point where if Naruto had been part of a full clan, they would have offered him a full alliance. Similar to the alliance that the Yamanaka, Nara and the Akimichi families. Right now, the Aburame and the Inuzuka had close political ties but they lacked a good third family to ally with.

While it was true that the Hyuga were getting closer political ties, both the Inuzuka and Aburame families were holding off such alliances because of the untasteful practices that the Hyuuga still followed. Still, having two trackers on a team would be a bit overkill so chances that Naruto, Kiba and Shino would be on one team were slim to none existent.

As Naruto locked his door and activated the seals he had placed over the years, he slowly made his way towards the academy. He had nearly an hour yet so he could take his time getting there.

Naruto was really glad that he had stopped messing around and had made sure to push his grades to somewhere near the middle. Having a reputation of being dead last would follow you throughout your career. Being known as the 'rookie of the year' was also bad but for different reasons. The most important of those reasons was the fact that it painted a big target on your back. Rival villages would want to permanently eliminate a possible future threat before they got too powerful.

Besides that, being rookie of the year was nothing but trouble. It gave you a big head among other things. It just wasn't worth striving for. Besides, it was **much** more satisfying that everybody knew you could probably kick the rookie of the year's ass and be firmly in the middle anyway.

Naruto stopped walking and took a look around to orient himself. He didn't want to risk ending up on the other side of the village. Because he would have to resort through roof jumping and he wasn't supposed to do that yet officially. Not that anyone would really do something about it, but it was one of those rules you followed anyway.

Good. He was only a few blocks away from the academy. It was time to recall his two wayward partners from what they were doing.

" _Kurama, Kuro, stop whatever mischief you are in the middle off and get yourselves to the academy!"_

The two kitsune sent the equivalent of an acknowledgement and Naruto continued his slow walk towards the academy.

Naruto shook his head and he wondered vaguely if the 'scores or ranks' given in that weird dream were accurate compared to real life.

" _It's true that if I tried to use any of them in a real battle scenario that I would have risked chakra exhaustion and death if I used them for too long."_ His chakra reserves would've recovered very quickly, but not quickly enough for it to matter.

Naruto had still worked very hard to master each 'ability' well enough that it wouldn't kill him by accident.

" _Maybe that dream, however weird it was, could be accurate after all…?"_

" _The water manipulation rank thing fits because that's what I focused on for the last few years because how easy it was to use. Water is everywhere after all. Still… It's no wonder that air came so easy to me even in the beginning. I should've made the connection when Kurama mentioned my mom having a powerful air affinity."_

Naruto glanced at the sky and guessed that he only had ten to fifteen minutes left before he had to be at the academy. A glance at his watch confirmed this. A look at his current location told him that he had better hurry because he had somehow ended up on the other side of Konoha anyway.

Naruto started to run and privately cursed his own stupidity for still ending up on the other side of Konoha when he had only been a few blocks away when he last checked!

Naruto didn't see someone standing in the shadows of a dark alley. A figure dressed in a hoodie which gave off a vague sense of amusement. Then within the blink of an eye this mysterious figure had vanished.

Ten minutes later, Naruto arrived at the academy breathing hard. He noticed that the bell hadn't rung yet. "At least I have some time to catch my breath during the theoretical part of the exam."

Naruto walked onto the academy grounds, looking around and observing how the tension and stress was affecting his fellow (possible) graduates.

Uchiha Sasuke, the one that everyone thought would be rookie of the year looked to be unaffected. But Naruto had watched him enough in the past to know that the stress was getting to even him. Sasuke was lording it over most of the girls of their class like some retarded alpha male wanting to have as many mates as possible.

His beta female was a girl known as Haruno Sakura. She would probably suck him off, spread her legs or do whatever it took for Sasuke to notice her. If Naruto had to make a guess, she would spent her life on her back, pregnant, cooking, cleaning, taking care of her babies only to end up on her back again to restart the whole cycle again.

Sasuke was one of the richest boys of their age after all. He inherited all the money his family had earned which was a significant amount. That was enough reason for any girl to try and get into a relationship with Sasuke that would hopefully result in pregnancy which would result in marriage.

" _Poor ignorant bitches."_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto was convinced that whatever the boy had experienced when he had discovered his family slaughtered like cattle, it had firmly put him off of sex of any kind. If Naruto on the other hand, had a bunch of girls wanting his attention which could give him his own harem then you could be damned sure he would accept. After making sure, there wouldn't be any brats no matter how many times he fucked them.

" _Oh well, a guy can dream right?"_ Naruto snorted. His eyes then fell on who had to be Sakura's biggest rival. Ino Yamanaka had the advantage of having a family that focused on psychology. She knew how to manipulate anyone by telling them whatever they wanted to hear. She would then extract the information she needed before dumping them. Naruto was also convinced that Ino wouldn't care what gender her partners were as long as one of them was Sasuke she would probably do anything. She had proven she was willing to sacrifice her friendship to go after Sasuke.

Nara Shikamaru and Chōji Akimichi would most likely be teamed up with Ino and Naruto thought that if they didn't put Ino in her place, she would try and take leadership and lead their team to their deaths. Because even though Ino came from a shinobi clan, she paid far too much attention to silly things like her weight or her appearance.

" _If there is any mercy in the world, please for the love of the Log, do not team me with Sasuke or Sakura."_

X  
Much later but still the same day…

"Congratulations on passing your genin test. You have not proven you have the absolute minimal requirements to survive for more than ten minutes in the field. By passing, you have also been legally emancipated which means you are no longer children but adults. Because you are now adults in the legal sense, I no longer need to toe the line. I am legally required to inform you that if you get yourself pregnant or if you get another girl pregnant, you will have to take full responsibility. Konoha does not agree with aborting any baby you may have made." The random bureaucracy drone paused for a moment to let that sink in.

"In order to get that in your skulls, all of you are required to do a minimum amount of D ranks missions that have you basically taking care of babies. Prepare yourself for several sleepless nights, stinky and wet diapers and lots of cranky charges and no, let me answer this obvious question before any of you can ask it off me. This is not a joke. The Hokage hopes that by forcing you to experience the end result of sex, may teach you that while the act itself is pleasurable, the end result is exhausting, tiring, expensive and will make you utterly paranoid. Yes, I am talking to you, the self-proclaimed harem of young Uchiha Sasuke. Hokage-sama ordered me to inform you that if you get yourself pregnant, you will not be considered married to Sasuke. You will instead be considered a mistress. Uzu-sama has agreed to put a seal on you that will give Uchiha Sasuke-sama considerable control and authority over you. Now, that annoying bit is over with, I can move on to team assignments."

Naruto had been told his team number so he tuned the assignments out until he heard his number.

"Team seven will be commanded by Hatake Kakashi also known as the man who has copied a thousand ninjutsu and one of the strongest jounin of Konoha. He will assume command over Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. The three of you should feel lucky having a man like that teach you!"

Naruto tuned out the rest of whatever the man was saying. _"I am teamed up with the worst possible people, what the hell did I do to deserve this?"_ Inhaling deeply, Naruto decided that since he couldn't change anything, he might as well see if they were willing to start over.

"And that concludes the team assignments. Go and get something to eat. Your teachers will find you sometime today."

"…Sasuke! Sakura! Hold on a moment!" Naruto called after them. Sasuke and Sakura paused and looked at him.

"Do you want to join me for lunch? If we're going to be a team, we'll need to go over what we can do. I'm sure that you have some stuff in reserve like I do that you never showed off during class." Naruto said quietly.

Seeing their looks, Naruto thought they were surprised. "Don't worry, I did the same. There's a lot you don't know about me so you shouldn't judge me by what I wanted you to think. Anyway, I was hoping that we could tell each other what we know about Hatake-san so we can prepare for any quirks he may have."

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Sakura thought it over. _"Actually, Sasuke is thinking it over. Sakura's entire posture is submissive so I figure she'll agree with Sasuke no matter what it is. This is going to be troublesome."_

"Okay." Sasuke agreed after a moment. "You have a point and I don't wish to eat alone or to be stared at by my…" He shuddered. "Self-proclaimed harem."

"You don't like girls then?" Naruto asked innocently.

"It's not that I don't like girls, it's more what they were willing to do when I was younger and still thought girls were icky!" Sasuke answered with a shrug.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She's my bitch. I fuck her whenever I want, however I want and she uses her limited abilities to kill any of my semen in her womb."

Naruto stared at how casually Sasuke admitted that.

The three teenagers (if barely) moved towards the roof to eat their lunch.

"So you being broody and arrogant was all an act?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"Yup." Sasuke agreed easily. "You would be surprised how much a good lay can relax you. Especially with a girl like Sakura. She's still as flat as a board but she can do this thing with her tongue-"

It was at this point that Sakura gave Sasuke a nudge and Sasuke shut up immediately.

"Sasuke also forgot to mention that I have a dominatrix personality in bed. Outside of it though and I'm his bitch. I suck him off, give him a good hand job or do whatever. Inside the bedroom though… I'll make him regret making my submissive side do anything I wouldn't approve off."

Naruto chewed thoughtfully and swallowed his food. "What about Ino and the rest of those girls?"

Sakura shrugged. "I know enough medical ninjutsu to kill any of Sasuke's semen in their womb so they won't get pregnant unless he wants them too. Of course, if he wants them to get pregnant, I can make it happen by helping it along the way."

"…This is an interesting subject to talk about." A new voice interrupted their conversation.

"Just something to keep in mind, but casually discussing breaking one of Konoha's policies isn't in your best interest."

"And getting pregnant as a twelve year old girl is?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You shouldn't have had sex then." The man replied with a shrug.

"Oral sex is fine and you can do that as soon as you're ready for it." The man continued with a tone that said that he didn't care what they did at all.

"Just know that if you have sex, then Hokage-sama will possibly give you assignments that will have you on your back to infiltrate and extract information." A look at the boys and he followed that up with another statement.

"Don't think that's limited to girls either. I know of missions where you can't care for gender or sexuality. I suggest you keep that in mind. But enough about that. From the moment you are on duty, you are MY soldiers. **Mine** to do with as I please. It is my duty to forge the three of you in a well-oiled machine. From the moment you are off duty, I have been designated as your unofficial / official guardian. You are only considered adults by Konoha and its allies. Whenever we venture into normal civilian villages, in and outside our borders, they will not recognize you as adults and as such you will need adult supervision…"

"That means I also own you off duty as well. I am much stronger than the three of you combined and if I think you need to be punished, don't think I'm not capable of giving you a public spanking!"

Naruto swallowed nervously. This was different. Sasuke looked a bit on the pale side and Sakura was moaning.

"Now, I wish to see what you can do, but it wouldn't be fair to do so after an exhausting day like today. You have a few hours to talk about what you can do, make plans or do whatever you want, but I want you in bed by nine o clock at the latest." The man paused for a moment to wait for any possible protests. Surprisingly there were none.

"If it hadn't been obvious yet, I am Hatake Kakashi. I am also giving the three of you a good amount of trust in obeying my orders. If I find out you disobeyed me, you'll find that I can make you seriously regret it and trust me when I say that training in general gets you bruised and tired so nobody will ask bothersome questions."

"Last but not least, you should have demanded my identity the moment I announced myself but instead you relaxed. I could've killed you a dozen times over in just as many ways that would be impossible to trace back to me. For the record, don't trust anyone that you don't know yourself."

"May I see your Konoha Identity number and seal please?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Kakashi blinked and shrugged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and removed his ID and his Konoha seal and handed it over.

Sakura accepted the ID and seal and channelled some chakra into it. The seal and id combination pinged and gave her a mental image to who the seal and id belonged to. It also gave her a sense of what Kakashi's chakra was supposed to feel like.

"Acceptable." Sakura said after a moment after having returned the id and seal.

"Tomorrow, six in the morning on the dot, training ground seven. Don't be late. You don't want to know what I do to naughty genin that disobeyed me." POOF and the man was gone in a body flicker.

"…That was weird." Naruto remarked with a shudder.

"The man is crazy." Sasuke said after a moment. "He must have done one questionable mission too many, but I suggest we tread carefully with him."

"He's damn good though." Sakura remarked. "I was trying to put a low level genjutsu on him and it just slipped off of him. His chakra level and signature is too powerful for me to affect. That's going to suck tomorrow."

"Speaking off tomorrow… Where are Kuro and Kurama?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto repressed a sigh. "…They got… Detained by the KMP."

"Your Kitsune partners were arrested by Konoha's Military Police?" Sakura repeated. "That's hilarious!"

"I disagree with you. Bothersome, that's what it is. If Kakashi had demanded a spar…"

"When are they released?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"In a few hours." Naruto admitted. "But I think that I'm going there as soon as we're done. Hopefully I can get them to release my partners a bit early. I don't want to see if Kakashi was serious about what he half threatened to do."

"Oh, I don't know, I think a public spanking would make things interesting." Sakura muttered. She paused and looked up. "Did I say that out loud?"

"No." Sasuke said slowly.

"No." Naruto agreed. If Sakura thought it interesting, then who was he to deny her?

"So… Let's ignore this subject and start planning." Sakura said after a moment.

"Planning about what? We don't know anything except to show up at training ground seven at six!"

"It's probably going to be a spar." Sasuke guestimated. "Because he wants to know what we can do." He added after a moment.

"I know a thing or two about Fūinjutsu, I could go and place some seals we can use to our advantage against him?" Naruto offered.

"Sure. Why not?" Sasuke agreed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Naruto began. "No offense though, but I don't feel like I can trust you enough to trust you with everything. I can tell you some though and if the situation needs it I can put my personal doubts aside and tell you anyway…." A pause.

"That being said, I have currently a water affinity that I have been training for the last few years." So saying, Naruto demonstrated by summoning some water out of the air itself.

"I can turn it into mist, could turn it into steam although the chakra requirements for that are significant. My water affinity tells me where anything with water is located but it's range is rather limited. Only a few hundred meters."

"….Isn't that a lot?" Sakura asked.

"It's not." Sasuke answered. "I can cross that distance _**very**_ quickly. So how fast do you think an experienced jounin would be? By the time Naruto had sensed anyone in his range…"

"…They would already be within striking distance." Sakura finished.

"And what's more, I need time to analyse anything within my range. I don't know if they are hostile or not. Although, I will know immediately if they're riled up enough. But the, we all would've been sensing them before they got in my range so…"

"Experienced shinobi know better." Sasuke agreed.

"Right." Naruto confirmed. "I also know a lot about Fūinjutsu, my partners have taught me a few tricks that are unique to Kitsune and I have a brute force healing ability but no matter the seriousness of the injury, it will drain me to the point where I'll be unconscious. On the bright side though, you'll be one hundred percent completely healed. Literally." Naruto said calmly.

"I want to be very clear about that, when I say healed completely I really mean it literally. Any and every injury you may have had in the past will be gone and healed. If I dump enough chakra in it, I could even regenerate limbs but that would be painful for the patient so I prefer not doing it if I don't need to. Lastly…"

"There's still more?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Lastly, I have a very powerful healing factor. To the point where I heal faster than injuries can be afflicted on me. This is a double edged sword because it also means I can be tortured indefinitely or… Certain body parts may be removed since my healing factor regrows in anyway… As long as I have chakra." Naruto continued as if Sakura hadn't asked anything.

"And you say that this isn't everything you can do?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right." Naruto confirmed. "Some of it is classified and I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, not if I want to keep my head attached to my shoulders." Naruto explained.

"The rest is so unbelievable that even if I told you right now, you wouldn't take me seriously. But I can and will prove everything eventually so…"

"Now you made me curious." Sakura muttered.

"You're welcome to try and find out." Naruto offered. "Just don't expect me to slip in but the most serious of circumstances. Also, situations where I need to reveal more about myself don't count."

"You don't think I could figure it out?" Sakura asked.

"You won't." Naruto answered.

"Really now? How about a bet then?" Sakura asked, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"What kind of bet?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Let me think for a moment." Sakura muttered.

"…."

"Okay, I've got it! I can either ask three questions or three guesses. Just any of the two as long as it isn't more than three. If it is a question, it will only be a yes no question and if it's a question that can't be answered with yes or no, you'll either give a short answer or you'll tell me to ask another question." Sakura said slowly.

"If I make a guess, and I'm right about what I think you can do, then I still have three guesses. If I'm wrong a single guess is used up. Once I have used up my three questions or guesses I have to give my conclusion. You will then have to confirm if I'm right or wrong." Sakura continued.

"If I'm right then I won the bet, if I'm wrong then you won the bet."

"What are the stakes then?" Naruto asked.

"You'll join me and Sasuke for a fantasy of ours. A single weekend you'll be my bitch. That's when I win the bet. If you win though… I could do that thing with my tongue to you that Sasuke enjoys so much."

It was ironic that Sakura referred to him as her bitch when he had thought of Sakura as Sasuke's bitch only a few hours ago.

Naruto was still reasonably certain that she could never in a hundred years make an accurate guess about the fact that he was now a demi-god. That she could make guesses about his separate abilities was still entirely possible, but she could never guess the full truth.

"I can believe that you could make accurate guesses about what I can do, but I stand by it that you'll never guess the **full** truth." Naruto repeated.

"…You either have a fire affinity or you can do with fire what you can do with your water affinity." Sakura announced. "That's my first guess." She added unnecessarily. "How am I doing?"

Naruto gaped at her. "…Correct but still an eternity away from the full truth." Naruto confirmed.

"So now that you admitted that much, what can you do with it?" Sasuke asked with interest.

"I use fire to heat up what I'm trying to do with water. I can control water in any way, I can freeze it or heat it up however I please. I also can sense body heat but I run in the same problem as with me sensing water except more. It's range is even more limited. Not only that, but the chakra requirements are huge if I have to use it in a battle scenario. If there is a fire in the area, it will make it easier to me though." Naruto explained.

"For the record, if you are going to make a guess, only do so after telling me you want to do so and you can't make any guesses when we're on missions because that can be distracting."

"That's more than fair." Sakura agreed.

"And if it comes to the point where Naruto has to tell enough that he pretty much revealed everything, the deal's off." Sasuke stated firmly.

"Fair." Naruto agreed.

"Acceptable." Sakura said.

"What about those tricks that your Kitsune partners taught you?" Sasuke asked.

"hmm…" Naruto muttered.

"I have some limited shapeshift abilities. Like I can make myself seem younger to the point where people will think I'm halve my age. I can use a special sort of illusion to make myself seem innocent and cute. It will make people want to err.." Naruto paused and flushed.

"I can also increase my age, grow claws and change myself to a point. It does have several complications though."

"Firstly, whatever I'm doing will take a while. It's not something I can do in the middle of a fight. It takes concentration and a **lot** of energy… Secondly…" Naruto paused.

"It…murmur mumble mutter."

"Say that again?" Sakura asked with interest.

"It'll also affect my… Mentality." Naruto admitted reluctantly. "If I grow younger I mean." He added.

"But why would you want to be younger? Why make an issue out of it?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

Naruto flushed. "No comment." He said simply.

"Sasuke, hush, it's like that thing you like me to do." Sakura said after a moment of looking at Naruto carefully.

Sasuke flushed a deep red. "I'll be quiet now." He muttered simply.

"That wasn't an admonishment, just an observation." Sakura said kindly.

"What about the two of you?" Naruto asked.

"I always kept my medical knowledge a secret." Sakura admitted. "I am also on the track of copying the brute force technique that Tsunade of the sannin is famous for. I can't use it in a fight yet though. I've managed to do something close to it, but I'm still a long ways off to actually doing the same." Sakura explained.

"… I also have two personalities. Well, two or three depending on how you look at it. I have a submissive personality I use as my public mask. I have a dominatrix personality I use at night or in a fight and…" She hesitated.

"I honestly don't know if this counts, but right now, I'm neither and my two personalities have short of fused together. I'm sort of confused about it but I feel really comfortable with the two of you. Well, I knew Sasuke already but I had thought it would take weeks if not months for there to be… Something." Sakura shrugged.

"…As for me." Sasuke began. "I have unlocked my sharingan and am attempting to get it to mature to a full set of three Tomoe. Right now, I'm on two in my left eye and one in my right eye." He paused for a moment and gave Sakura a look.

"You don't need to tell him about that Sasuke. It's none of his business."

"My dream is to locate and capture the one that killed my clan. I want to have him executed publicly after Ibiki-sama has given him a… Work over. I also want to revive my clan and bring it back to its former glory. Sakura is helping me accomplishing that. Sakura could be considered my closest friend." Sasuke said eventually.

The three genin continued to talk about what they could do and what strategies they could implement. They only took a break to move to another location, for a short spar to get a feel for each other and for the occasional bathroom break.

"It's nearly nine in the evening. I still have to pick up Kuro and Kurama." Naruto said, after they had a short free for all.

"I honestly don't want to see what Kakashi will do if he finds out I broke my curfew… And I never thought I would ever say such a thing." Naruto finished with a sigh.

The three of them moved into three different directions and all was quiet for a few seconds.

"…Not in a hundred years did I think something like that would happen." Hatake Kakashi remarked as he ended his own stealth technique. "…I'm going to make those three the next generation of the Sannin if it is the last thing I'll do!" POOF

X  
END

Kingdark: About that tutorial thing in the beginning of the chapter. I occurred to me that this may be a clever way to inform the reader what Naruto could do. My story will _**not**_ have any other 'game' mechanics and my 'tutorial' is just a clever way of telling you stuff. The tutorial will always remain as short and to the point as possible.

I can't believe it, but I finished writing the second chapter in less than a week! I'm honestly really happy because this is one of my best works to date! I don't know where those ahum 'mature' elements came from a bit earlier but they sort of appeared out of nowhere.

10/05/2017

I went over the chapter and did some minimal editing. I doubt anyone would realize the difference, but I did it anyway.

Final word count: **6,456**


	3. A Demi-God gains a team

Naruto Demi-God

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything that happens, I'm mere playing in a fictional playground.

 **Warning:** My characters play hard and loose about mature subjects like sex, drugs and alcohol. There will be references to sex, pregnancy, humiliation, sexuality and casual mentions of breaking limbs or beating someone black and blue along with mentions of brutal violence. That being said, to obey the rules of the site, there will be **no explicit** content and I will leave most of it to your imagination. If you want to read stories with **explicit** content with lemons and such, this is not the story for you.

Kingdark: Welcome to the third chapter of Naruto, Demi-God.

Chapter 03  
TUTORIAL SEQUENCE INITIATED  
This tutorial will tell you a little bit about contracts and how they can be useful to you.

Offer immortality with a contract, gain a soul in power in return…

As a Demi-god, you can offer contract to people, offering them something they desire. In return if and when they die, you will gain authority over their very soul. When a contract is being made, it will set the conditions as it is being discussed and there will be rarely any loopholes unless you (the Demi-god) can trick the Mortal to agree with them. The contract can edit itself as needed so it will always reflect the conditions that were agreed upon. There are two steps in making the contract binding and permanent.

The first step is that you as the Demi-God must complete your side of the bargain. Then, the mortal must accept, use or activate whatever boon you have given him. If the mortal refuses, the contract defaults to your advantage, the item is taken away and you will gain authority over them in their life. If both sides have completed their sides of the bargain, then upon the death of the Mortal, you will gain immediate authority over their soul. It doesn't matter if the Mortal comes back to life in a form of immortality, the moment they die, you will own them.

You can absorb the mortal's soul to increase your own power, you can forge it into being your servant for eternity, you can forge the mortal's soul into a weapon or you can have it be reincarnated into whatever form you wish. You will not lose ownership of them as long as they retain their memories at some point in their life. For example, you as a Demi-god can create an identical copy of yourself that you will possess if your current body is destroyed. You can do this with some effort but nothing unusual to speak off.

For a mortal to do this on the other hand, it requires a significant amount of effort. The first step is that they will require fresh semen of themselves as well as freshly drawn blood. The second step is that they are required to channel chakra into the mixture for nine months which represents the time a baby needs to be born. The third and last step requires them to put in one hour for every year they wish to age their clone. If they are distracted at any point, the technique will complete and if they are unlucky enough, they will end up with a baby version of themselves, which will have some embarrassing consequences of its own….

The moment that the mortal dies and occupies a new body, the contract will be completed and you will own the mortal period. In the end, you will always come out the better because the moment they sign and the moment you fulfill your end of the bargain, their soul is yours.

That concludes the end of your second tutorial!

Evaluation time!

 **Day of evaluation, 5.00 in the morning, Naruto's apartment / bedroom.**

Naruto woke up and he frowned. "Okay, once is pure chance, a second time is coincidence and you don't want to wait for it to happen a third time…" Naruto muttered. He didn't believe in coincidences, so it was best to nip this in the bud and figure out what that weird dream was supposed to mean.

"Kuro-chan." Naruto stated. A glance at the clock informed him that he had still plenty of time but he couldn't be idle for too long. Kuro appeared from where he had been napping.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I had a weird dream last night and another just now." Naruto followed that up by summarizing what the dream was about this time and what he had dreamt about before.

"…That's creepily accurate." Kurama remarked. Having woken up half way through Naruto's explanation.

"You mean it IS accurate?" Naruto asked. Another look at the clock told him that he was cutting it close. 5.15.

"Go and take a shower and get something to eat." Kuro instructed. "I'll discuss it with Kurama and we'll brief you when you're done washing and eating.

"Okay." Naruto agreed easily.

While Naruto was showering, he considered the dream he just had. The implications that it had were enormous. If people knew he could offer them a form of immortality and he kept the technical loophole after a single death to himself… He shuddered. It occurred to him suddenly that he could use his healing hands to revert someone to a younger age as well. _"Well, no, not reverting really but more… Healing whatever damage that aging has done to them. The fact it will make them appear younger is just a bonus. Also… Oji-sama has been complaining occasionally about his age, so if I can help him that way…"_ That would be good. Naruto knew. But it could also be troublesome. Because if that became public knowledge…

" _People have gone to war for less!"_ Naruto knew.

" _So maybe… Maybe I should do it with a contract anyway and specify his absolute silence on the matter? I don't want to own his soul."_ On the other hand, Naruto would live for a very long time and he really didn't want to see people he cared about dying and be beyond his reach.

" _Well, I may as well just see if I have another dream similar to the two before and go from there. Maybe I can interact with it and get it to show a tutorial I have need for… Although I don't think I can, but I will try anyway just to be sure."_ Shrugging, Naruto finished his shower, dried off and hurried to get a quick bite to eat.

5.30

Cursing, Naruto hurried to his kitchen to get a bite to eat and to get ready. Even though he still had thirty minutes, he still needed a few minutes to get to the training ground.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked. Another look at the clock told him it was 5.40 so he still had ten minutes before he HAD to go.

"The stuff you told us is accurate." Kuro told him.

"It's possible that it is a safety measure to randomly tell you things. Maybe to see if we would claim something different." Kurama added.

"Not that we would of course." Kuro added immediately.

"So I can essentially do something that people refer to as the devil? Sell your soul for a deal to the devil? That's something I don't want connected with me." Naruto said with a frown.

"If you are fair in your dealings, it shouldn't matter." Kuro replied.

"Besides, if people want something badly enough they won't care what they have to pay in order to get it.

5.35

Naruto frowned in response but he knew he couldn't hesitate for too much longer. "You know what? I'll deal with this after I get back." Naruto decided. Kuro and Kurama then jumped on his shoulder and Naruto exited his apartment after locking his door and activating the many security seals he had placed on the door. Before Naruto left his floor, he did one last equipment check to see if he had everything he could possibly need on hand and then he hurried out of the building towards the training ground.

5.45

Naruto arrived with roughly fifteen minutes to spare. He noticed that both his team mates were already waiting.

"You're on time." Sasuke remarked. He sounded vaguely surprised.

"…I had a weird dream so just leave it at that." Naruto answered shortly.

"What sort of weird dream?" Sakura asked. "Lots of nude that had you waking up with a wet spot in your trousers or different weird?"

"A different kind of weird." Naruto answered before he could help himself. Then he flushed. "I don't want to talk about it. Not about _**that**_ anyway. Just let it go."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but Naruto held up his hand to keep her quiet. "Besides, we have a spar with a jounin to prepare for."

"Right." Sakura agreed. Although it was clear she wasn't happy to let such an excellent opportunity for teasing go.

If there was one thing that Naruto had learned about girls if they were unhappy with you then it would be that you had to bribe them. In Sakura's case he happened to know that she **loved** explosions. The louder and more powerful, the better.

"I do have a bundle of custom made explosion tags I crafted last night. They aren't powerful enough to hurt anybody but that's the point. Worst case scenario you'll end up looking like you were sunbathing in the desert. It'll be painful but it won't kill you." Naruto said calmly. The tags were tied up and he held them up in his right hand.

"You're forgiven!" Sakura said happily as she attempted but failed to snatch the bundle of tags from hm.

"ah, ah!" Naruto said, keeping the tags away from here. "Are you going to drop it?"

"Yes! Fine. Forgotten, just give them to me!" Sakura said quickly.

Naruto lowered his hands and Sakura immediately accepted the bundle of tags and put them in her equipment pouch.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, getting her attention. "Those seals **should** be safe, but safety protocol should still be followed. If you got any other kind of seals in your equipment pouch, make _**sure**_ they don't touch." Naruto told her.

"They **shouldn't** do anything, but **shouldn't** is the keyword here. Seal interactions are weird and unpredictable." Naruto informed her.

"What could interact if they do interact?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"That depends on the kind of tags she has in her pouch." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"But knowing her like I do, it's safe to assume it would be grade D explosion tags since those are the only ones that academy students can purchase. Grade D explosion tags are very solid. Like really, seriously solid. They have been improved, redesigned with countless of safety measures on it so it could only be activated on purpose. And if they explode in your equipment pouch…" Naruto paused. "Well, you'll be in a lot of pain but after a couple of months of recovery you should be fine. I think."

"Yes, I knew that already." Sasuke replied impatiently.

"I was getting there." Naruto snapped back.

"Now, if you don't mind? Let me finish and you'll have your answer. Like I was saying, MY tags are not solid so it's more likely that it will be them, so the end result…" Naruto paused and really considered it.

"You'd end up like a tomato. It would hurt like a bitch and would likely take a few weeks to recover from. But it shouldn't do any permeant damage unless you're stupid enough to keep it near you're eyes in which case you'll end up blinded permanently."

"Blinded?" Sasuke asked.

" _ **Only**_ if they activate on your person and really close to your face." Naruto repeated.

"But aren't they supposed to be thrown at a target, i.e. really close at their face." Sasuke pointed out.

"You're missing the point." Naruto replied impatiently. "You asked me what would happen if they interacted with another seal. If you throw one of my tags at someone, it should just be a really bright flash followed by a loud bang. It should cause temporarily blindness and perhaps a feeling of disorientation at worst." Naruto explained. Any further conversation was cut off because that's when Kakashi arrived.

"Greetings my dearest students." The man said cheerfully.

"Because you've impressed me by a lot yesterday, I'm skipping the usual test I've given my previous genin students and I'm going straight for a serious test." Kakashi informed them.

"This particular test hasn't been used very often. In fact, it has only been used a total of three times in the past. The test itself will be in the form of a real life scenario under controlled conditions with a few possible complications." A pause.

"The scenario itself will happen in training ground forty four. In this fictional scenario, you will have infiltrated enemy territory and they will have gotten your trail. You've sabotaged something assassinated someone, whatever. The bottom line is that you pissed them off and they will throw a lot of resources at you to track you down for capture or execution. Naturally, you wouldn't be executed but will get a painful beating instead." The three genin exchanged uneasy looks. A beating was better than being killed but they would prefer not being beaten at all!

"For whatever reason, you will lose contact with your jounin sensei, that's me obviously, because he has left to distract the enemy in order to give you an advantage in some way. The jounin-sensei, that is to say myself will try to meet up with you at random times when the timing fits. My last orders to you would be to find yourself a place to fortify and to hold out for as long as it takes. The exercise will end when reinforcements arrive. They will then evacuate you from the training ground. At this point the exercise will have ended. With me so far? Good." Kakashi said with a nod.

"During the time you are stuck in the training ground, the enemy will be sending enemies after you. At first they will be at a level where you should be able to defeat them with your hands tied behind your back. Then they will be a bit harder and harder still until the enemy is sending real jounin after you."

"…Are you fucking serious?" Naruto asked incredulously. "We can't fight multiple jounin."

"You **shouldn't** be fighting them." Kakashi answered. "The goal of the exercise is to survive. If you manage to hurt them, even a little that would be extremely impressive. Lure them in traps, disable them, do whatever it takes. But you **shouldn't** take them on in straight head to head combat. That would be foolish to the extreme. The training ground is large enough that if you prepare multiple hide-outs that you should be able to avoid enemy forces for a long time. Now… If I may continue?" Kakashi asked pleasantly. Seeing no response he took that as confirmation.

"During the time that the scenario is active, you will be given additional missions through carrier bird that you have to attempt to complete. Not only that but to increase the likelihood from straight out impossible to very unlikely, you can 'hire' homeless nin in the form of your classmates. But you should be cautious because they could be spies that were hired by the enemy instead." Kakashi explained.

"Now, let me make a few things absolutely clear. Every enemy you will face will be a realistic puppet. Everyone **except** for your classmates. If you fight them, do **not** use lethal force and if they are seriously injured, you will have to send a flare up in the sky which will end the scenario immediately if you can't deal with their injuries." A pause.

"The beating will come after you or they have recovered sufficiently enough that you wouldn't be killed."

A long pause.

"That means you will end up killing highly realistic soldiers. If you don't feel ready for this yet, tell me now."

"I'm good." Naruto said.

"Seconded." Sasuke agreed.

"What my boyfriend said." Sakura confirmed.

"Alright." Kakashi said with a nod. "Let me recap and fill you in on the details. Team seven, that's the four of us were operating in enemy territory. What we were doing is irrelevant, the point is that we were caught in some way and we retreated back into the territory that we prepared if we had to retreat. I will help you with the preparation of a base or two and then I will leave to 'distract the enemy…' Which I will really do, but you can't count on me to actually help you directly." Kakashi explained.

"After this briefing is over, I'm giving you exactly one hour to gather what supplies you think you'll need and then we'll move to training ground forty four. The exercise will start exactly tomorrow at six am. So that's a little less than twenty three hours which is not as much as you would think to setup several bases with emergency exits. You are to hold out as long as possible until reinforcements arrive in the form of a Konoha invasion force. This invasion force will be in the form of Kage bunshin that various jounin will have created in order to get enough numbers to make it an actual army. The **projected** time is that you'll need to hold out for a single week but it's possible that it'll take longer… Or shorter."

"Couldn't we just try to exfiltrate the area on our own?" Sakura asked logically.

Kakashi shook his head. "The training ground borders will be surrounded by enemy forces. If you can actually push passed them then that would be very impressive but any missions that you would have been given would fail by default. Only do it if you feel you can't hold out any longer."

"What about surrendering?" Naruto asked shrewdly. "I mean, if this enemy force captures us, they can force Konoha into some pretty nasty deals. So killing us wouldn't be realistic."

"Konoha could deny any knowledge of you and could offer to kill you themselves as proof." Kakashi replied emotionlessly.

"…They would really do that if this were a real scenario?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Kakashi paused and he sighed deeply. "Only if you messed up badly enough. If admitting to you would hurt Konoha enough then… Yhea. They would sacrifice you in order to preserve Konoha itself."

"That's…" Sakura said awkwardly… Her teammates ignored Sakura's discomfort to cover their own.

"Now, as I said before, your old classmates will wander into the forest and will pretend to be homeless nin. You can hire their services by offering them money, a home or just blackmail them if you get the leverage. Your classmates will be told off the scenario and there will be no hard feelings, no matter what happens. That being said, **don't** use deliberate lethal force on your old classmates. Break a few arms or legs if you have to, but don't kill them. As we speak, Konoha Engineers are placing specialized camera's as well as doing a maintenance on the p.a.s (public announcement system) to monitor the scenario. This is because the scenario can be ended at any time if someone gains a dangerous injury. Follow me so far? Good." Kakashi said with a nod.

"Like I said previously, you will be receiving missions through a carrier bird but it will be up to you to decide if the mission will be worth the risks. Since the training ground is surrounded, the missions should be restricted within the training ground."

"Should?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Should." Kakashi repeated. "You could gain a mission that would result in them sending everything they have after you. At this point it would be better to throw everything you got at them to break through the siege. That, or figure out a different way to get passed them… Or you could decide to call an end to the scenario."

"How?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"Two ways." Kakashi answered. "Well, no three actually. The first is to let yourself get captured but unless you have good reason, you know the price for doing that. The second is by sending out flares in the sky. The third is by going to the tower in the middle of the forest and finally the fourth, yes I forgot the fourth there are FOUR ways of ending the scenario. The fourth way is to break through and go to the Hokage tower. All three of you." Kakashi explained.

"Is everything clear so far?" Kakashi asked.

"Good." Kakashi said again, seeing that no questions were coming. "I have here, a letter of the Hokage that confirms that this scenario is genuine as well as a few passphrases you can use to end the scenario immediately. Using these passphrases will halt the puppets immediately. **Don't** use them as an distraction and **only** in an emergency or if you think you have genuine reason." Kakashi warned them. Then the man smacked his fist on his hand in a way that clearly said he had just remembered something.

"…Before I forget, since you can only take so much supplies with you and since supplies could be lost if a base is destroyed, there will be supply drops once a day at a random time. This drop will be followed by a blue flare in the sky and after that you'll have thirty minutes to retrieve them. Don't count on getting every supply drop though because the training ground is very large and going from the bottom to the top, takes at least forty minutes at top speed." Kakashi informed them.

"Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Yhea, I've got one." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Do we have any spies or operatives among the enemy forces? It would be realistic that we would have such a thing." Naruto said slowly.

"Huh." Kakashi remarked. "You know, I don't actually know. But I will find you during the exercise to inform you. I don't think I need to say this, but I think it's obvious to say that this is a very serious and dangerous exercise. Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke." Kakashi said. Looking at each genin as he said their name.

"The seriousness of the scenario aside, you can take comfort in the fact that Konoha will have eyes on you at all times if the camera system works as advertised." Kakashi told them.

"Any additional questions?"

"I've got one." Sakura said quietly. "Why… Why are we given such a dangerous exercise? I mean.. I haven't heard anything like this happen before…"

"She has a point." Naruto admitted.

"What blondie said." Sasuke agreed.

"Because of that!" Kakashi answered. "The three of you put your personal differences aside effortlessly even though you don't really like each other."

"What gave you that idea? Naruto asked confused.

"Sakura is my b-" Sasuke said before interrupting himself and starting again. "Sakura is my one and only. I didn't really care one way or another about Naruto, in the academy if I have to be honest. We just put up a mask in public. I recognized what Naruto was doing, so did Sakura and I'm guessing that Naruto…"

"Ehm.." Naruto said. "Of course I realized that Sasuke and Sakura were pretending like they did in class." He said unconvincingly. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stared at him, entirely unimpressed.

"…But I still put my own opinions about them aside when I realized they were very different in person." Naruto continued, admitting to his obvious lie after a fashion.

"…I just returned the favor and we just… clicked." Naruto said with a shrug.

"My point stands." Kakashi repeated. "You put aside your differences, regardless of what you felt about each other. That much is true isn't it?"

"Yes." Naruto agreed slowly.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Tch." Sakura said.

"Right then…" Kakashi muttered. "If there are no further questions…? Okay, I will shoot a flare in the sky, which will alert the relevant people that our briefing is over. We will have exactly sixty minutes to get supplies before Konoha nin will block entrance to the market and shops. This is your last chance to ask any questions." Kakashi offered.

"Okay then." Kakashi slowly grabbed an item in his pouch and aimed it at the sky. "I will fire at mark."

"Wait!" Naruto said quickly. "what sort of supplies should we be taking? What will you be bringing? You can get your hands on higher level explosion tags or even chakra pills! What's our budget?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and facepalmed.

"Talk about forgetting to ask the obvious." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto brought out what items they had with them and they made a list of what they should have at minimum. A few minutes later each had memorized what they should buy on their own budget to be fully supplies and what to buy with Konoha's budget. Kakashi worked with them and eventually they declared themselves ready.

"I will fire at mark." Kakashi repeated.

"Three… Two… One… MARK"

Kakashi pulled the trigger and several flares were launched into the sky. The genin of team seven were gone the moment that Kakashi had begun his countdown. "Cheaters…" Kakashi muttered fondly. Then he himself used a shunshin to get the relevant supplies himself.

X  
Unknown location

"Report!"

"Sir. We have broken the last of the rebellious =redacted= and they have submitted to our command."

"Good. They obey every order including to kill?"

"Yes sir. We've been rewarding them with food and other things and we did so especially after they killed a ringleader of the rebellious =redacted="

"Good. Very good. What are our chances of taking control of the cowardly government?"

"Zero still sir. At this point we have a dozen or so that will obey every command given, even if it would result in their deaths. The cowardly government has hundreds. Even though our own are powerful, there is a quality to quantity after all."

"Not really what I wanted to hear, but I don't pay you to be a yes-man to me. How much longer until we stand even the slightest chance?"

"A year sir. At minimum. By that time we would have broken a hundred or so. Hopefully. The subjects you have given me are stubborn but your minions are very talented in finding the more… Powerful creatures. At this point I would ask you to give me three years."

"Good. The first step is to eradicate the cowardly government, second step is to rally the population to us and the third step is to break through the isolation barriers and bring the **humans** to heel! You are dismissed."

"As you wish."

CLICK

X

Konoha, training ground forty four (44)  
1800 hours.

Kakashi had given team seven enough money to equip themselves with high quality equipment. They had exchanged their clothes they had arrived with originally with armor that was technically restricted to Chūnin at minimum. But because the scenario would be classified as a class B mission, it was decided to sell team seven anything they wanted within reason.

All three were dressed in what they imagined AnBu would wear.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wore identical armor. In fact, all their clothes were identical. The only way to tell them apart was their height and other body features they couldn't hide very easily.

Kakashi had given team seven detailed maps of the training ground since it had supposedly been scouted out by Konoha forces beforehand, should their mission get compromised and they had to fall back.

Team seven along with Kakashi managed to create several fake hide-outs that could be used in a pinch but were supposed to serve as traps. Thanks to Naruto's knowledge in Fūinjutsu it would make them hard to find, which would make it easier to believe that the hide-outs were real.

"I still can't believe that you managed to keep your talent for Fūinjutsu a secret." Sakura complained.

"I told you already, Sakura." Naruto answered impatiently. "Nobody ever asked me and the few times seals were discussed in class, my attempt to correct the teacher were ignored. It was the first and only time I ever attempted to show off my talents with seals."

"That still doesn't explain how you learned so much about it. Family secrets doesn't really help you, considering you're an orphan." Sakura pointed out.

"… Sakura, I would suggest you back off." Naruto said calmly. "My secrets are my own. We already have the bet going, but I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea."

"Why, because you're admitting I might guess the truth?"

"Because you are taking this too far!" Naruto snapped back.

"The terms of the bet state that I will be truthful. But here and now is not the time for it. Don't push me on this. Please." Naruto added.

It was at this point that Kakashi returned to their current campfire. "Settle down children, I've got more information. Apparently, the Hokage was impressed by something you did and he said that there will be a secret AnBu team operating in the forest. He also said that we can make use of their existence a total of three times. Well, you can make use of them. This can go from scouting out a location, to making a distraction to basically anything you could need in order to complete your mission." Kakashi informed them.

"That's…" Naruto muttered.

"Overkill?" Sasuke added suspiciously.

"Exactly what I wanted to say." Naruto agreed. WHY would the Hokage be even THINKING about sending out his personal army in a scenario like this?"

"They are on rest. Technically." Kakashi answered with a shrug. "I'm told that AnBu hate to be idle and when they heard about the exercise they offered their services because if this was real, then Konoha would have sent black ops in the location as well… Or so I'm told anyway."

X  
Chapter end  
X

Kingdark: My muse was dying towards the end, so I'm ending it at roughly five thousand words. Remember, I've been dropping hints at the game and the unknown fandom throughout the story. You know what the reward about getting both correct are.

Kingdark

Next chapter, Naruto will get inspiration of making a Hammerspace (mark I) through Fūinjutsu in the next chapter. He'll find that getting an idea is awesome and all that, but making it work is a whole different kettle of fish.

Posted on: 10/05/2017

Final word count: 5.109


	4. A Demi-God makes a plan

Naruto Demi-God

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything that happens, I'm merely playing in a fictional playground.

 **Warning:** My characters play hard and loose about mature subjects like sex, drugs and alcohol. There will be references to sex, pregnancy, humiliation, sexuality and casual mentions of breaking limbs or beating someone black and blue along with mentions of brutal violence. That being said, to obey the rules of the site, there will be **no explicit** content and I will leave most of it to your imagination. If you want to read stories with **explicit** content with lemons and such, this is not the story for you.

Kingdark: Welcome to the fourth chapter of Naruto, Demi-God. It seems that I'm on a trend with my tutorials thing. Every time I've done it so far, Naruto just woke up. So that practically forces me to do a time-skip for every chapter. That or skip a tutorial. We'll see what happens.

Chapter 04  
TUTORIAL SEQUENCE INITIATED  
This tutorial will discuss the fact you will never be without a weapon…

Summon armor / weapon

You will be never without a weapon. At this time your summon weapon/armor skill level is at rank C. This means that you only pay a significant amount of chakra to summon a weapon the first time you do it. You can then dismiss the weapon and summon it again with far less effort. Depending on the complexity of the weapon you summon, the chakra cost will decrease or increase accordingly. If you need a single kunai in a pinch, you could pretty much summon kunai hours on end without even noticing the drain. If however, you try to summon something close to the Raijin no Ken, the infamous sword that once belonged to Senju Tobirama, the chakra cost will be huge, even for you.

Note: The metaphorical kunai you may or may not have thrown all over the place can either be dismissed, erasing all evidence of them or you can summon them back to your person. Summoning the weapons back to your person will also erase all evidence that the kunai were ever there as well.

Similar to weapons, you will always be protected. You can dismiss your clothing with a thought, leaving you naked, which can be useful if you need to lose bothersome weight in a hurry. Or if you are busy with a partner and need to get rid of your clothing as well. Whichever comes first. The armor itself is very tough but it requires a constant, never ending stream of chakra to keep it in top condition. That's not to say that to stop feeding it chakra would dismiss the weapon but merely that it won't repair itself immediately. The armor you summon can take whatever form you can imagine. It can take the form of regular clothing and if you feel threatened, it can switch itself to heavy armor to protect your vital points.

Finally, if you reach a higher rank, you may also be able to summon other tools to use in a fight. Going from something to make a fire with to special gloves to climb a wall with although the latter could probably be counted as part of the armor.

That concludes this tutorial…

X  
Training ground forty four (44)

Naruto opened his eyes and kept himself perfectly still. He could sense Sasuke to his left. He was still in a deep slumber if his regular breathing was an indicator. Sakura was supposed to be on guard duty and… Yup. There she was. She was perched on a tree above them. He couldn't tell if she was hidden from sight but the only reason he could sense her was because he knew she was there and because she considered him her ally. It was as simple as that.

Kakashi was supposed to stay with them until six hundred hours to give them his last instructions before the scenario initiated officially. Part of him was still a bit suspicious about why the Hokage would go through so much effort and resources just to make the scenario happen.

Kuro and Kurama were sleeping close to him and because of their close connection they had woken up at the same time as him.

"Did you experience the dream?" He asked them wordlessly. Because they had developed their own way to communicate. It wasn't telepathy. He couldn't hear their thoughts and they couldn't hear his but… They could exchange images. Emotions. Idea's.

Naruto opened his eyes and they shook their head in the negative. Kuro and Kurama then stretched and joined Sakura. It was partly to cover for Naruto waking up and partly to check on her. It was unlikely that they would be found so early in the scenario let alone attacked, but that being said, Sakura would have to equal Kuro and Kurama as allies as well.

Naruto guessed that as Kuro and Kurama were stretching and taking their time to go to Sakura, they were also reviewing his memory of the dream.

Naruto cursed the fact that the dreams had started so late. If the tutorials had started sooner, he would have known what to focus on… As it was, he would have to ignore the skill for now and use the weapons he had on hand. Now was not the time to experiment, especially not if it would take so much chakra as it implied.

The full implications of what it could do were enormous. He would literally never be without a weapon. If he could figure out how much chakra the armor needed to go from 'heavily damaged' to 'fully restored' he would know to always have that much in reserve.

" _I wonder… Could I develop something that would allow me to store real weapons into a…"_ Naruto paused for a moment, trying to find the best word to use. _"To store real weapons into a portable dimension of some sort."_ Naruto just sighed and dismissed it for now. Even if he could develop something like that, he would not do so now.

" _I'll have to figure out if my allies can borrow weapons I've summoned."_ Naruto thought to himself.

" _Note to self, make sure to remember the many camera's in the area. Unless you want to answer uncomfortable questions."_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Kakashi. "Rise and shine my cute little students. We have only twenty minutes until six hundred hours and then you'll be on your own. I have been authorized by the Hokage to expand your knowledge of the training ground. Count yourselves lucky because of that."

Sakura jumped down from her perch in an impressive show of agility. Sasuke was slowly waking up but it didn't take long for him to go from sleep to wide awake. So it was only a few moments later that the genin of team seven were waiting for Kakashi to give their latest Intel.

"Alright, let me get straight to the point because I have a lot to tell you and only minimal time to do it. Training ground forty four has been used many times before for part two of the Chūnin exams and for high level AnBu training sessions." Kakashi paused to let that sink in and to wait for the inevitable protests.

"Wait," Naruto said slowly. "How would AnBu find this place challenging if the training ground is used for genin trying to prove themselves worthy for a promotion?!"

"That's because training ground forty four, also known as the forest of death, for good reason mind you, can be divided into three rough sectors. Sector D is the part where the Chūnin exams take place. It holds dangerous plant life, insects, animals and old traps from previous tests. Sector C is much more dangerous because the plant life, insects, animals and old traps are much higher in quantity and strength. Chūnin usually go to sector C to prepare themselves for jounin ranks and there are always permanent causalities." Kakashi explained.

"Sector B on the other hand… It has the same of everything before in even higher quantities and qualities but on top of that, everything has mutated to the point where you won't recognize anything. Going there as a genin is a death sentence. Going there as an experienced Chūnin is a death sentence. I think it would even be accurate to say that to go there as a jounin would be a death sentence! It's in sector B where AnBu go for training purposes. Of course, sector B has nothing on sector A."

"How many sectors are there in total and do we get a map?" He really didn't want to find himself in sector C, let alone sector B.

"Five." Kakashi answered grimly.

"Intel on sector D is generally one hundred percent accurate. Sometimes a critter from a more dangerous sector ends up in a weaker sector and it will then eventually breed with its weaker cousins. For the purpose of this scenario, only the three of you will have the latest up to date map of sector D, C and even sector B just in case. Well, no, I'm wrong. Your classmates will also be given the same map you yourselves have but they aren't allowed to share it with our enemies. But I'm getting off track here."

"Intelligence on sector C is generally accurate but the wildlife tends to migrate at what seem to be random times. The trouble is with sector B and higher. Wildlife in sector B tends to be all over the place. Predators are fighting all the time and their breed rates are all over the place. Intel on sector B is probably fifty percent accuracy and by this time next week, that accuracy will have gone down to twenty five. It won't take another week after that to get to zero. Sector A on the other hand… Only the Hokage and the sannin have gone into sector A for training purposes. It's last map is decades old but the thing about sector A is that it doesn't change." Kakashi paused again.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke repeated. "If this sector A is so dangerous and sector B changes all the time, how can it not change?"

"Because Sasuke, the creatures there are huge. They are highly territorial and don't take kindly to any intrusion. It is why even the Hokage rarely goes there. The border between sector B and A is clearly marked. Don't cross it no matter what. Then we have sector S and we don't know if this is accurate or not. Sector is actually beneath the training ground. There are tunnels, caves that go downwards for… Well, we don't actually know." Kakashi explained patiently.

"What we do know though, is that even creatures from sector A don't dare to go into the tunnels and that was when we deliberately pissed them off enough to lure them to follow." Kakashi handed them copies of the maps he had been given.

"Take however long you need to memorize these maps and then burn them before my eyes." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke took their time to look at the maps, doing their hardest to memorize them so they could reproduce it later if needed.

"Well, you need to burn everything except for the D rank maps. While it would be bothersome to lose a copy of that, it wouldn't be a disaster." Kakashi added helpfully.

Nodding, the three genin put the D rank maps back in their pouch and then resumed studying the maps carefully.

"I'm done." Sakura declared.

"So am I." Sasuke agreed.

"I'll need a bit longer if I'm to memorize it accurately." Naruto responded, not looking up.

Sakura and Sasuke both shrugged and threw their copies of the map into the fire and watched it burn.

"Kakashi-sensei, if I could guarantee that it would be impossible to lose my copy of the map, could I take full responsibility for it and keep it on my person?"

"Can you?" Kakashi asked in response.

Naruto took action by inscribing a small seal onto the D rank map. He carefully folded the map around a stone and handed it to Kakashi. "Throw it as far away as you can manage." Naruto said simply.

Kakashi just shrugged and did as instructed as he threw the stone with the map tied around it as far away as he could.

"Now, tell me when you think the stone landed somewhere on the ground." Naruto said simply.

"Now." Kakashi said after exactly five minutes had passed.

Naruto formed a seal and in a flash, the same stone he had thrown away a few minutes before was in his hand. Except it had a reddish color. Apparently it had hit something alive to the point where it had done some damage.

Kakashi took the stone from Naruto, folded the map open and studied it carefully.

"Scenario leader to monitor, have you observed?"

"…"

"Acknowledged." Kakashi said.

"Demonstrate again with Sasuke's copy of the D rank map." Kakashi ordered curtly.

Frowning, Sasuke retrieved his copy of the map and handed it over.

"Can you bind the map to Sasuke so he can summon it?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Naruto responded. "Unless he can knows exactly how the seal works, and just copying isn't enough mind you, but unless he knows the mechanics behind the seal, it wouldn't work. A single mistake could lead to nothing being summoned, to the map being summoned and then exploding or so many other possible side effects." Naruto added.

"I see." Kakashi muttered.

"Nevertheless, inscribe your seal into the map and I'm going to be testing it several times, throwing it in various directions."

"As you wish." Naruto responded with a shrug.

For the next ten minutes, Kakashi continued to test the seal until he nodded to himself and made contact again.

"Scenario leader to monitor, have you observed and received orders?"

"…"

"I see. Are you sure?"

"…"

"Very well. Orders acknowledged." Kakashi replied.

"Okay, listen up, I have my doubts about this but you have been authorized to keep the maps with you. Not only that but the scenario has been… Changed at the last moment." Kakashi informed them.

"To reflect the possession of those documents, the enemy now knows that you have stolen top secret documents that could lead to their surrender if you get them out safely. They will try their hardest to recapture the documents. You are now under orders to keep those documents safe at all costs. Losing them is unacceptable. Them being destroyed would result in failure. You can no longer return the map back to me. Do you understand the changes to the scenario?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir." Naruto acknowledged.

"I do." Sasuke agreed.

"Same." Sakura echoed.

"Okay then." Kakashi agreed. "Sakura, Sasuke, burn your copies of the maps. Naruto will put the seals on his copies of the map. Decide on your own who will keep the map on your person. I don't think this needs to be said, but for your own sake, avoid sectors B through S. In fact, if you are driven towards those locations, surrender." Kakashi said seriously.

"You are rookie genin, you don't want to be lost in sector C let alone the higher sectors. I believe that you can survive in sector C, barely but I believe you could. That being said, get OUT of there as soon as you can. Every sector is clearly marked and if you are ever lost, you know what to do. Send the flares up immediately."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said hesitantly. "Since the higher sectors are so dangerous, does that mean that they also don't have any camera's in them?"

"No actually." Kakashi answered. "Right now, a large force of shinobi is reinstalling camera's on all the borders."

" **All** the borders?" Naruto repeated.

"All of them." Kakashi agreed.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Sasuke snapped suddenly. "I can get that we are talented, or that we impressed you or whatever, but the amounts of resources that the Konoha is throwing at this is ridiculous! What the hell is really going on Kakashi!?" Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi just sighed and shook his head.

"Survive." He said simply.

" **Survive**." He repeated.

"You have your orders." Then he used body flicker to get out of there.

"I think…" Naruto began carefully. "That there are bigger and more complicated politics behind this

then I could ever have thought." Naruto said quietly.

"Yhea, no shit Sherlock!" Sakura snapped back sarcastically.

"Naruto, inscribe those seals of yours in the map. Sakura, after he's done take another look at them and make faulty copies, make sure that the mistakes are small, but significant enough to matter. Memorize the fake mistakes you made and then keep the faulty copies on your person. Naruto… How well are you at memorizing things?"

"Not very good." Naruto admitted. "I could memorize things well enough for a general summary or a description but I need a good amount of time to really memorize it."

Sasuke took a deep sigh and nodded. "Okay, you can't be perfect at everything I suppose. I have memorized the maps perfectly. I've been good at for as long as I can remember and Sakura is even better than me. She can read a book once and then write an identical copy down on paper without pause. I know because we tested it." Sasuke explained.

"That means, between the three of us, at least in **this** , you are the weak link." Sasuke continued.

"Hey, I can memorize them when we are on downtime. I'll get it eventually, I just need more than ten minutes to do it." Naruto defended himself.

"Okay." Sasuke acknowledged. "But for now, the fact remains that at least for the moment and for this specific one thing, you are the weak link. That means you need to carry the real deal on your person since you are also the only one to summon the maps back to your person."

Naruto just grunted in reply as he worked to inscribe the seals on the maps themselves. Once he was done, Sakura busied herself to make faulty copies that they could negotiate with if they absolutely had to.

"Do we use the faulty maps to negotiate with the homeless nin that are known to be in the area?" Naruto asked curiously.

"…That's a good question but probably not." Sasuke decided. "I know for a fact that Shikamaru is smarter than the entire class put together. "

"I also know that Kiba, despite the impressions he may have given you is also very good at memorizing things." Naruto offered.

"Kakashi never said just how many homeless nin there would be in the area…" Sakura observed.

"That means that if they are in the presence of others, they could be considered compromised or hostile." Sasuke agreed.

X

Monitor command center at the same time

"Did you have to be so damned mysterious Kakashi?" The Hokage demanded tiredly.

"Oops?" The man offered sheepishly.

"And I thought that you told me you gave them all the intel you were supposed to give them?" Shikaku asked.

"I honestly forgot to tell them that." Kakashi admitted reluctantly. "I got too caught up in the fun."

"I thought it was quit clever of Uchiha-san to instruct his team mate to make faulty copies to negotiate with. Of course, they don't know that their old classmates weren't shown as much intel as they were." Iruka observed. He had been invited as a courtesy.

"Still, it is still a very powerful negotiating tool and they won't even try to use it." The Hokage said with a frown.

"It's a logical decision from their point of view." Kakashi defended. "They don't know that the 'homeless' nin are ignorant about the area and that their maps are still valid."

"We'll see." The Hokage said.

X

"…I'm finished with making the copies." Sakura announced. "Take a look and I'll tell you where the mistakes are. I think I was quit clever with it, if I do say so myself."

Naruto and Sasuke bowed over the map and compared the real deal with the copies.

"Smart." Naruto agreed with a wicked smile.

"They'll never realize it until they're dead." Sasuke agreed.

"You don't see it do you?" Sakura deadpanned.

"No." Naruto agreed.

"Even with my abilities, the map seem identical." Sasuke added.

Sakura rolled her eyes before forcefully pointing out the mistakes and eventually the boys got it.

"Now I get it." Naruto said honestly.

"As do I." Sasuke agreed.

"Good." Sakura said with a nod. "Now, I'm going to make another copy, identical to this one." She pointed at the faulty map. "I'm giving that to Sasuke so it would make it harder for them to guess which the real copy is."

"No." Sasuke disagreed.

"If the enemy discovers that we both have copies of the map, then it wouldn't be too farfetched that Naruto has a copy as well. The fact that his has a seal on it, would suggest that his is the real deal. No, I don't think that the both of us having a copy would be a good idea. It would be a good strategy in another situation though." Sasuke explained.

"So how do we disguise the fact that Naruto has the real deal then?" Sakura asked. "If all three of us had a copy, it would make it harder for them to be right."

"But the seal would give them a big clue." Sasuke repeated impatiently.

"Guys, we need to relocate." Naruto said suddenly. "Call it a gut feeling, but I think the hide-outs we prepared were compromised."

"But we've kept part of our supplies there." Sakura objected. If they were compromised then they would have to start rationing already. Far sooner than anticipated.

"Why?" Sasuke asked shrewdly.

"If we are to consider this a real scenario, then we have to consider that everything is compromised. Prepared hide-outs… Hidden supply packages… Our communication system. Who is to say that… 'monitor' won't make our lives more interesting by using the camera's to make our lives harder?"

"That's more paranoid thinking then I d'like though." Sasuke responded.

X

"Damn it Kakashi!" The Hokage roared. "What did you do to make them that paranoid…? They're right that we were planning to use the camera's to drive up the pressure but that's irrelevant!"

"If paranoia makes them see beneath the underneath, then I'm not seeing a problem." Kakashi defended himself.

"You don't know do you?" Iruka observed.

"Not a clue." Kakashi admitted.

"But I have only been a teacher to them for less than two days so give me a break damn it!"

"The man has a point." Shikaku observed.

"Indeed he does." Chōza agreed.

CHUNK CHUNK CHUNK

"AH! Where did you come from?" Iruka yelped, having thrown a handful of shuriken and kunai on instinct alone.

"That wasn't very nice." Chōza said. Having caught all shuriken and kunai effortlessly.

"Here you go, Iruka-san." The man said with a smile. Iruka gulped, accepted the weapons only for them to fall apart when he held them.

"Oh, my bad." Chōza laughed cheerfully. "I don't know my own strength."

Except that the kunai and shuriken had clean cuts through them. Either the man had a very powerful wind affinity, letting him cut them to pieces effortlessly or, and this was more likely he had cut them just enough for them to hold together long enough for Iruka to accept them;

"Show off." Kakashi remarked.

"Why thank you." Chōza responded cheerfully. "But I don't know what you are talking about."

"Children, play nice." The Hokage remarked idly.

"Oh, look they're on the move!"

X

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were moving away from their campsite and were moving towards the border of zone C. "Remind me why we are going into a zone that Kakashi warned us away from?"

"Because that's what we would do if this were real." Sasuke repeated patiently.

"I've studied the scrolls my clan had since the moment… IT… Happened." Sasuke explained. He had tensed for a moment before relaxing again.

"I know strategy. I know tactics. I've studied them. I memorized them. I played games with them and tried to figure out what would happen in what if scenario's." A pause.

"Sakura helped with the latter because it's hard doing that on you own. The point is that the enemy isn't supposed to have any intel of the area. We can either assume that everything is compromised or we can begin trapping the two zones and hold up in a location after clearing it out. If we're careful then we should be able to survive well enough."

"Okay, I get that much, no need to get testy on my account. I know I was the one that pointed it out in the first place, but remember what Kakashi said? They're supposed to send low level cannon fodder out first. Trapping the hell out of everything would be good strategy. You know? The stuff you're supposed to have studied?"

"Enough!" Sakura snapped. "Naruto, calm the hell down. Sasuke isn't at fault here. Kakashi gave us all the intel we could possibly need. A shame we must ignore the camera's though." Sakura complained.

Team seven had managed to destroy a total of two camera's before the Hokage had made a area wide announcement.

'NO CAMERAS ARE TO BE DESTROYED. TAP THEM TWICE TO SYMBOLISE ITS DESTRUCTION AND IT WILL BE IGNORED.'

"Well, at least we know that they would use the camera system to make our lives harder." Naruto said cheerfully.

"A small comfort though. We don't know each other well enough to develop our own hand signals."

"No." Naruto agreed. "But I think that by the end of this, we'll have the beginning of it or something close to it."

Team seven stopped moving as they reached the first border between zone D and zone C.

"I changed my mind." Sasuke said suddenly. "Let's make several outposts near the border and start trapping the hell out of it. I want to avoid going in there unless I really have to." He shuddered.

"I don't like how it feels either." Naruto agreed slowly. "Imagine how zone B or even zone A must feel."

"I don't want to." Sasuke said flatly. "Please don't make me imagine what those places must feel like."

Team seven moved away from the border again and looked around for good locations. Eventually they found several close to each other.

"It would be a good bluff." Sakura remarked. "They could be connected underground, each leading to different locations and each having the door connection to the other bunkers hidden away. So if one bunker is compromised, the others are still potentially safe."

"Time for me to work my magic." Naruto muttered.

He closed his eyes and removed his sandals, ignoring the curious looks of his team mates. That was the downside of connecting with the earth. He couldn't wear any kind of shoes. Not even sandals.

Then he stamped the floor and a tunnel opened up. He jumped into the tunnel and used another trick he had learned to make a small cavern. A few seals later created several weak sources of light.

X

"Kakashi?" The Hokage said calmly.

"Sir?"

"Did you not tell them about the zone S that we think is underground?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"And did you not tell them that making underground bunkers nilly willy wasn't allowed?"

"No sir. I didn't think of telling them the obvious sir." Kakashi responded flatly.

"Give the man a break, Hokage-sama." Shikaku remarked. "The tunnels are supposed to be at a much lower depth."

"That's the keyword here isn't?" The Hokage said. "Supposed."

"Who is to say that they won't stumble on those tunnels? Who is to say that they won't sense the breach in the seals? We should abort. The risk of those abominations escaping the tunnels is too much of a threat!"

"Wait a moment Hiruzen."

Everyone in the room, except for the Hokage himself froze.

CHUNK CHINK CHONK (times a hundred) and the 'intruder' caught all kunai and shuriken effortlessly and without any trouble.

"That wasn't very nice. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood or I would return these things in kind. As it is, I'm accepting these as gifts. So thank you." Everyone knew that they hadn't been meant as gifts.

"Danzo." The Hokage said flatly.

"What are you doing here?"

"When over two dozen alarm seals were activated, and some inquiries informed me that number forty four was in use by freshly graduated genin, I had to know what the deal was. So…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING HIRUZEN?" The man shouted. Danzo, along with the Hokage's two team mates were the only ones that would dare raise their voice against the Hokage.

"I'm thinking that Kakashi was very impressed by the genin of team seven. He approached me to give them a test under fire. I agreed. Some brainstorming later and this was the result."

"Including a possible breach into THOSE tunnels?" Danzo demanded.

"I _**was**_ about to abort when you interrupted." The man said calmly. "So if you don't mind…?" It was phrased as a question but it was anything but. Nobody sane would dare to object to such a thinly veiled order.

"And I asked you to wait for a moment." Danzo rebuked gently.

"Talk and make it fast then. My patient is getting thin even with you."

"Lock down Konoha, start mobilizing our entire shinobi corps currently in Konoha and call it an exercise."

"…"

"Why would I do such a thing like that?" The Hokage asked.

"Because if… Those foolish little genin have already breached the underground security seals. We would need a significant amount of people to drive them back underground."

"…Make it happen. Call it a randomly called exercise. Authorize a small compensation for any client we may have waiting currently. Say, D ranks get ten percent off, C ranks get twenty, B ranks get twenty five and A rank and above get a onetime applied thirty percent."

"As you command Hokage-sama." Danzo responded. Then the man was gone.

"It's about to get interesting." The Hokage remarked idly.

X

End

Wow. I wrote all of this in a single day. That's incredible to me! I hope you liked it though!

Posted on 11/05/2017 and edited to correct small mistakes on 12/05/2017

Final word count: 5.083 give or take a few dozen.


	5. A demi-god reveals the full truth

The demi-god of Konoha

Kingdark: For some reason I lost ALL my progress. Nearly four thousand words give or take a few hundred. On top of that, my computer started crashing, I had to scramble and use all the tricks in the book to get it running again properly. If THAT wasn't bad luck enough, my pet bird bit me until I bled which pissed me off. So… Yhea, that sucks. On the bright side, I was half planning on scrapping chapter five anyway and start over. I'm much happier with this version anyway. On a side note, is it just me or is my story so terrible because I haven't received as much as a single review even if it was to tell me that my story is terrible, cliché, overdone or that it basically sucks. Seriously, I'm doing really well with this and it seems that nobody likes it!

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything that happens, I'm merely playing in a fictional playground.

 **Warning:** My characters play hard and loose about mature subjects like sex, drugs and alcohol. There will be references to sex, pregnancy, humiliation, sexuality and casual mentions of breaking limbs or beating someone black and blue along with mentions of brutal violence. That being said, to obey the rules of the site, there will be **no explicit** content and I will leave most of it to your imagination. If you want to read stories with **explicit** content with lemons and such, this is not the story for you.

The demi-god of Konoha  
Chapter 05

Tutorial: Additional explanation of contracts

A previous tutorial will already have touched on what contracts can do for you, but it failed to mention a number of things. Firstly, you are in full control of the contract. You could in theory, offer a contract that gives the one that signs the contract, a power or an ability. In return, you could ask of this person a significant favor or something that is important to you. The only way they would 'sell' their souls to you if they deliberately broke the terms of the contract. Should that happen then you would gain immediate and absolute control over the soul that signed the contract. To put it bluntly, it will turn this person in your absolute servant in every way that counts. A slave in other words. An important thing to know is the fact that for every contract that is signed, no matter what the terms may be -unless it is specifically restricted- will increase the amount of divine power you gain. As of right now, you are powering your own divine power supply and this means that your divine power is increasing extremely slowly and that's an understatement. For every contract that is signed, both the quantity, quality as well as the speed in which you gain divine power will increase. But remember that it will only be a significant and noticeable increase if you reach a milestone. For example, the first contract will have an increase in both speed and quality of your 'divine power' income.

Actually, the power you saved up is actually classified as your emergency divine power supply. It shouldn't be used except under the most dire circumstances. Why? Because the less divine power you have, the easier it would be to hurt or kill you. Not only that, but your forms of immortality rely on a minimum divine power to function properly. If you are low on divine power you would immediately be redirected to reincarnation instead of popping up somewhere after twenty four hours. Because being reborn, means growing up all over again and _**that**_ on its turn means you'll need a minimum of ten years before you are back in your teens. The thing about being low on divine power, also means that it will be all random. You won't know your gender. Won't know who your parents are. Won't know when you will remember everything… IF you remember anything at all. On the bright side, should you live a lifetime without remembering anything, you will remember anyway upon your natural death. Because without remembering anything, your power would be blocked or sealed away. That isn't the only disadvantage you will have if you are low on divine power. It was mentioned a bit earlier that you can offer boons to people in order to tempt them to sign the contract. When you are low on divine power you won't be able to offer them much if anything at all!

There are ways around this of course. You could use your healing ability to heal someone who is dangerously ill or injured in return for signing the contract. If they refuse after being healed you will gain authority over them during their life as a penalty. If they sign as agreed your divine power income will increase and then again when the one that signed the contract dies.

This concludes this tutorial.

Training ground forty four (44) DAY THREE (03) 10.00 o'clock.

Roughly three days had passed since they had started the exercise and team seven had been far from idle, but the same could be said about their enemy. Not even an hour after they had made their first temporary bunker, Naruto had sensed hundreds of people crossing the border of the training ground. He hadn't been able to give them any specific information but the numbers alone made them a threat. So team seven had decided as a

whole to confuse the enemy by launching a hit and run attack. Well, they had intended to do hit and run operations but it is much harder to manage in practice then it is in theory. Especially if there are only three of you and hundreds (literally) of them!

Temporary campsite two clicks from the C zone border.  
DAY THREE (03) 12.30 o'clock.

Team seven limped back into the campsite. None of them had managed to escape unharmed and even Naruto with his powerful healing factor still felt the phantom pain about the kickass they had received.

"That was a disaster." Sakura remarked sourly as she finally allowed herself to rest and sit down.

"Isn't that the truth." Sasuke agreed with a frown.

"Well, hindsight is twenty-twenty as they say so I suppose this is a valuable learning experience." Sakura answered. She looked at Naruto and frowned when she realized that he had barely said anything since they had been forced to retreat with their tails between their legs.

Sasuke who had looked up at Sakura's tone and then looked in Naruto's direction when she given a barely noticeable nod towards him frowned. "It was just a bad decision overall." He said carefully. "I think it was better to make a mistake under relatively controllable circumstances and learning from it then to make the same mistakes in the field."

"But that's the problems Sasuke." Naruto said quietly. "We've been told repeatedly to consider this a live operation. A real operation. We were told bluntly to fight to kill… Except for when our old classmates show up." He looked up at the sun which was only now above the horizon.

"We failed to keep that into account." Naruto continued. "We should have never even tried a hit and run attack when we're supposed to lay low to try and convince the enemy we're long gone!" He told them.

"The idea itself was a good one. When we realized that their leaders were out in the open it was a target we couldn't ignore. It was an opportunity that we wouldn't have again! They shouldn't have expected us attacking them directly! It was a good idea." Sakura argued back.

"But we still should never have gone through with it!" Naruto snapped back. He forced himself to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Sakura waved his apology away. "Don't worry about it. I still think there's something we can do though. Do you know what 'passive aggression' means?"

Seeing that neither of her two boys answered, she answered her own question.

"It means to be hostile or aggressive but without being direct about it and for us specifically?... That means traps. Lots and lots of traps." Sakura was about to continue when Naruto interrupted her. He looked very serious, like he had just made a life changing decision.

"Sasuke… Sakura… I want to renegotiate our bet." Naruto said suddenly. "But first, I'm going to guarantee our privacy."

Naruto followed that up by throwing a dozen or so kunai in a dozen different directions, each hitting a camera apparently because whatever seal that had been used to hide them from plain sight failed to work as the camera was destroyed.

TEAM SEVEN IS REMINDED THAT YOU ARE NOT TO DESTROY CAMERA'S. IF YOU WISH TO -

Naruto growled and then threw another dozen kunai at the speaker system and the voice was mercifully cut off.

"Is this really the time and place to discuss that stupid bet of yours?" Sasuke demanded.

"Hardly." Naruto answered. "But it is partly because neither of you are aware of my full capabilities that we got our asses kicked back there." Looking at Sakura he added, "and I'm willing to agree my side of the bet lost which is why I want to-"

"No." Sakura disagreed. "Let's call the bet even, where neither of us has to do anything. A shame though…"

Naruto just shrugged. "You would never have guessed the full truth anyway. The bet was unfair towards you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow against him. "This again?" She asked. "You are the heir of some long lost clan." She said with a confident smile. "A clan that was thought to be destroyed, but somewhere a child survived. Its descendants never activated their bloodline so you are the first that managed it.

"You are technically correct but still very, very wrong." Naruto answered her. Then he shook his head and held up his hand to stop her from speaking. He took that chance to tell her the first part of the truth.

"I am the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the only survivor when Uzushiogakure was destroyed." Naruto explained at her skeptical expression.

"I thought you didn't know who your parents were?" Sasuke asked.

"I never said that did I?" Naruto reminded him. "I always let you think I didn't know."

"What about your dad?"

Naruto gave her his best arrogant smile.

"Namikaze… Minato was my father." Naruto told them.

"No way!" Sasuke muttered. "I was supposed to grow up with you!" Sasuke realized.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"When… HE did IT when I was younger…" Sasuke began… "I visited every old Uchiha home and had most of it put into storage and I donated things like food or toys to orphanages because I wasn't exactly in the mood for childish games. Anyway along the way I found dozens if not hundreds of journals, scrolls and other private memento's that I read to remember my clan. It's part of why I'm so good." A pause.

"That didn't come out the way I meant to, I didn't mean to sound like an arrogant idiot." Sasuke said quickly.

"Anyway, several of those journals belonged to my mum and dad. They had both written in it from when they were little and continued writing in it as they grew up." Sasuke paused again and after several moments had passed he shook his head and refocused on the conversation.

"Both my mum and my dad mentioned a Kushina but never her last name for some reason but they did say that she was pregnant and that we would be around the same age. Both of them hoped that we could grow up together as close friends. They hoped for us to be in the same genin team… Well, that did happen obviously but not in the way they intended…" Sasuke frowned as he said this.

"It's only now that I realize that when I was born, things got tense somehow. They began to mention Kushina less and less. Well, they did say that she died during the Kyuubi attack and they never even mentioned if her baby survived or not… Neither my mum or dad ever mentioned who she was married to. If only they had mentioned her last name at least once, but I suppose that doesn't matter anymore." Sasuke said quietly.

"My mum did die when the Kyuubi attacked." Naruto agreed. "The truth is more complicated than that though." Naruto responded.

"I suppose you could even say that the Kyuubi attacking Konoha started the chain of events that leads to me being so strong. Anyway, the Kyuubi was never killed. It's impossible, literally impossible to kill a construct made out of chakra permanently. It can be 'destroyed' temporarily and would take a couple of years to reform." Naruto explained.

"Then what happened exactly?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"There is only one way to deal with a tailed beast. Only one way to deal with an intelligent construct of chakra and that is to seal it away. But a regular item wouldn't be able to keep the Kyuubi locked away for even half a dozen minutes, let alone enough time to matter. Only a human can safely hold a tailed beast. The younger the human is when it happens the better." Naruto paused and then pointed at himself.

"I'd say that having it sealed in me, seconds after I left my mother's womb was young enough."

"…Is this really the right time to drop something like this on us?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"It is." Naruto confirmed. "That specific bit of information isn't even the big secret." He told him.

"Wait, you being the… holder?"

"Jinchuuriki." Naruto supplied.

"You being the… Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is NOT the big secret?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." Naruto agreed. "But before I proceed… I need your solemn promise to keep my secret to yourself. Tell nobody, not anyone about what I'm going to tell you." Naruto said solemnly.

"I even have a way that will protect you from being forced to tell anyone unwillingly." Naruto explained.

He snapped his fingers and a basic contract came into existence. "Read it and then sign it. Please." Naruto said, giving a copy of the contract to both Sasuke and Sakura.

The terms in the contracts were simple, beneficial to his team mates and very straight forward. The contract stated that if they signed it of their own free will that they would agree to keep their silence on what Naruto was about to tell them. They could only tell someone if Naruto gave them specific permission. Without that permission they literally wouldn't be able to communicate the secret in any way shape or form to anyone. In return for their silence on the matter, Sasuke and Sakura would be allowed to choose one boon of several options.

They could either choose to have supreme control over a single element, have a healing factor equal to that of himself, the ability to heal someone else no matter how injured they were or the ability to change into anyone they had ever touched. Sasuke and Sakura would only be allowed to choose one thing because Naruto wasn't powerful enough yet to give them more. As it was, doing this would drain his emergency supply of divine power until it was dangerously low. It would take him at least six more years before it would've recovered back to where it was now. The only way to get his supply of divine power back to where it was now, faster would be to gain 'worshippers' or make 'real' contracts with people.

The contract then went on to say that Naruto would gain considerable authority over them during their lives if they ever broke the contract willingly.

"What's the catch?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. He knew, but wanted to hear it said from Naruto himself.

"If you break the contract, I'll gain considerable authority over you, but this will only happen if you break the contract."

"What happens if we do it unwillingly?" Sakura asked.

"Interrogation?" Naruto asked.

"That. Or genjutsu. Or perhaps plain old psychology."

"You won't be able to. You literally will not be capable of answering with any kind of drugs or genjutsu or whatever. But you have a point…" The contracts flashed as they were updated.

"The contracts have been updated so that if you are put in a situation where you would be forced to tell them, the penalty would be… Less." Naruto explained. Specifically, they would be his servants for the remainder of their natural lives. When they died they would move on outside of his authority.

"I want to be able to heal anyone and have superb knowledge in biology. I don't suppose you could get me that healing factor as well?" Sakura asked.

"It depends on what Sasuke wants." Naruto answered her cautiously. But he knew that he really couldn't. Not without draining his reserves dry. Literally. If he 'just' gave Sakura and Sasuke a single boon each, he would have some left over. Not much, but enough. If he gave them two boons, it would leave him nothing.

"… I want something that will either guarantee me victory against HIM or a guarantee that will make it impossible for HIM to kill me until I've killed HIM for what HE did." Sasuke said simply.

That was pretty straight forward, Naruto realized. " _Giving Sasuke a healing factor would keep him alive under pretty much any circumstances but that wouldn't be what he really wants. It wouldn't protect him against genjutsu either and even I know that Itachi was pretty skilled with those._ " Naruto thought to himself.

" _The healing factor should cover much. I could even extend it a little to protect him from hostile genjutsu as well…. I can't afford to give him a form of immortality without increasing the price and I'm not sure if I want to do that. I can't be sure if Sasuke would make the decision with a clear head…"_

"I can give you, Sasuke, a powerful healing factor equal to that of my own. I could even make it so that you would be immune to any and all hostile genjutsu. Right **now** , I literally can't afford to give you more. Not without increasing the price in your contract." Naruto told him seriously.

"What does that mean, making the price more expensive?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now, the 'price' you pay is to keep your silence about the full truth of my secret. That's it." Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"Sign the contract first. The one that will guarantee me you will keep your silence. Signing this contract won't prevent you from signing more."

Sasuke just shrugged and signed the contract. Getting a powerful healing factor (if that was even true) was a very powerful advantage, just to keep his silence on the matter. The contract flashed as it became legal.

"What about you Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I want to be able to heal people. Know everything there is to know about their biology. To let me change it. You know…" Sakura answered him.

"You got it." Naruto agreed. The contract flashed as it wrote in Sakura's answer. Sakura then reread it and then signed it. The contract flashed as it too, became legal.

"Okay…" Naruto said with a sigh. "The full truth first, otherwise you would just become confused." Naruto told them.

He followed that up by an in depth explanation starting with what happened the night he had met Joe for the first, only and last time. Naruto went into detail about the things he chose, then explained about his supply of divine power and about the mechanics behind it.

"Right now, gifting each of you with a healing factor and the ability to heal anyone, drained my supply three quarters. That supply is increased by the remaining power of myself, which is the equivalent of a drop every few days if I'm lucky. It's taken me nearly seven years to get this much and the only way to increase that supply significantly faster is to either gain worshippers or for me to gain authority over souls. If I want to gift each of you something more, it will take me at **least** another three years before I'm comfortable spending as much power as I did just now."

"How much faster would make it if you gained authority over a soul?" Sasuke asked.

"I would recover to what I had before now… In about a year or so I think." Naruto answered thoughtfully.

"What about two?" Sakura asked.

"About the same." Naruto answered her. With Sasuke, the rate of that 'drop' of divine power would increase, with yourself, it would be the 'size' of the drop that would have grown larger." He explained.

"If I sign such a contract, it would mean, I get the power that will guarantee I will see HIM dead?"

"I can't guarantee anything, Sasuke." Naruto answered honestly. "But I can say with one hundred percent honesty that HE would not know how to respond to it." Naruto's power sensed Sasuke's decision and it created a new contract outside of Naruto's will.

Sasuke signed it immediately after giving it a read over. The result was immediate for Naruto at least.

" _It seems I underestimated my increase in power."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto's power created a second contract that Sakura signed as well. Again, the result was immediate but not as dramatic as it had been with Sasuke.

"Both of you signed the contract and while it is already in effect, there is still one part left. One part where you can back out without any penalties of the second contract. This does not apply to the first." Naruto said formally.

"Haruno Sakura, you have chosen to gain a healing ability. The moment you touch someone, you will know their medical history as well as anything there is to know about them. Everything will be clear to you and not even bloodline limits will have any mystery to you. As long as you have the chakra to spare, you can use brute force to heal just about anything. The second part of your power will be in the form of a powerful healing factor that will keep you alive even after lethal injuries. However, you will only receive this power once I have recovered the power I have just spent. In return for this significant gift, I will gain immediate authority over your soul when it dies. I will have the ability to have you reborn after you die, or to have you be my secretary if I so desire it. This contract repeats that you will keep your silence on everything you have been told by me. Should this contract be broken by you willingly, my authority over you becomes supreme. You will not be able to refuse any order I give you, but I repeat, that will only happen if you break the contract willingly. This is your last chance to back out before the contract becomes permanent. Give your verbal agreement and the contract will be complete."

"Yes. I agree with all conditions. Sakura declared honestly.

"Very well then." Naruto said solemnly.

He followed that up by offering his hand to Sakura, to get her to shake it. It was a bit of unnecessary drama but he wanted to make a good impression. His power had gifted Sakura with the ability to heal anyone the moment she confirmed her agreement. The moment they shook hands, Naruto used his connection with his air element to create some special effects that did essentially nothing except make a lot of noise and make some bright flashes. All bark but no bite.

"It is done." Naruto declared. He turned to look at Sasuke who had figured out that the latter part hadn't been necessary. Naruto gave him a look that basically said: 'don't you dare to ruin my fun.'

"Sasuke, you signed the contract so there remains only a single part to do. A verbal component." Naruto repeated. There were some parts that he had to obey.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have chosen to gain a powerful regeneration ability. You will recover from just about any injury in seconds. Losing a limb is more an annoyance then it is a threat. In addition, you will gain a significant natural defense against harmful or other attacks that play on the mind. Lastly, you'll know psychology like the back of your hand to round it off. As long as you have the chakra to spare, you can restore yourself to perfect health. The second part of your gift comes in the form of a clone. You will be gifted with the knowledge in making a second you. You will be able to watch through this clone's eyes and other senses. If either of you are destroyed, you will take possession of the remaining clone. You will only receive both the power and the knowledge once I have recovered the power I have just spent. In return for this significant gift, I will gain immediate authority over your soul when it dies. I will have the ability to have you reborn after you die, or to have you be my bodyguard should I desire it. This contract repeats that you will keep your silence on everything you have been told by me. Should this contract be broken by you willingly, my authority over you becomes supreme. You will not be able to refuse any order I give you, but I repeat, that will only happen if you break the contract willingly. This is your last chance to back out before the contract becomes permanent. Give your verbal agreement and the contract will be complete."

"I accept." Sasuke said simply.

"Very well then." Naruto agreed. He followed that up by offering his hand to Sasuke, to get him to shake it. Again, this part wasn't really needed but he had to do it if he didn't want Sakura to be clued in that this part wasn't really needed. It was just a bit of harmless fun.

The moment that Sasuke and Naruto shook hands, Naruto was about to repeat what he had done before when everything went out of control. The weather above them changed abruptly and this time, Naruto had nothing to do with it. Then, just like that it was over. Team seven wouldn't discover the significance of the short freaky weather for years.

"It is done." Naruto declared.

"Is there anything you forgot to tell us?" Sakura asked. Naruto considered it and went over the major points again. He told them about the God he met that he nicknamed Joe, what gifts he had chosen himself as well as the truth about Kuro and Kurama.

"Joe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "You called an honest to God JOE?" Sasuke couldn't help but snort, which then evolved into a laugh which then changed into right hysterical laughing.

Then, Sasuke stopped laughing abruptly when he noticed sakura and Naruto staring at him. "I thought it was funny. Joe…" He snickered again.

"Would you ever connect a name like that to an honest to God deity?" Naruto asked.

"…That was a terrible pun Naruto." Sakura muttered.

"Unintended." Naruto told her.

"I am kind of surprised that you aren't freaking out more about this." Naruto observed with a frown.

"It's not that I'm not freaked out about you being a demi-God." Sasuke said slowly. "But more the fact that my new healing factor is in overdrive to keep me from freaking out."

"I'm still processing all of this." Sakura said with a shrug. I'll freak out when I can afford to, which is not now."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked. "I have a feeling that you had another reason to give us the full contract."

"It will make me stronger on the long run. That, and…" He paused. "Understand that this next bit is only if I ever kick the bucket and I don't show up in the next twenty four hours." Naruto cautioned.

"Naruto...?"

"See, I have several methods of immortality to me." Naruto explained. "The first is my healing factor, the second is through the clones, the third will have me trapped in a void where all my senses will be blocked for twenty four hours and the fourth and last is through reincarnation." Another pause.

"I will know what women are pregnant and I can wait a maximum of nine months before I'm reborn randomly." Another pause.

"I would prefer to be born to a couple I know I can trust." This statement was followed by an uncomfortable pause.

"But, that's a matter of last resort." Naruto hurried to explain. "I wouldn't want it to happen unless I had no other choice open to me." Naruto added.

"Speaking off… If and when you eventually do 'It', make sure to take every precaution because Sasuke's little soldiers will be extremely stubborn and youthful."

"… Not to sound like an idiot, but what does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"It means that you'll get pregnant if he orgasms and his dick is still in you." Naruto said bluntly.

"…Although, I suppose that with your healing ability you could just as easily kill them off, on the other hand that may not work at all."

"Right, so no sex without condoms-"

"Actually…" Naruto interrupted her. "I would suggest to not have sex at all because any condoms will just break."

A pause.

"You know what? Never mind." Naruto muttered. "I'll just be the fun uncle when the little tyke arrives nine months later."

"I think we should shelve this conversation for another time and move to a different location." Sasuke said suddenly. "We've been in the same location for a while already and I for one don't want to be caught off guard myself. The destruction of those camera's and mic's will have made the leadership curious at least. Speaking of our leadership, does Hokage-sama know?"

"Oji-sama doesn't know yet. I intended to tell him after I graduated but then this thing happened and well…" Naruto just shrugged helplessly. "It's not like it's my fault that I haven't had the time to tell him."

"But you've had it for years!" Sakura pointed out logically.

"That much is true." Naruto agreed. "But Oji-sama wouldn't have taken me seriously and he would've probably dismissed it like one of my pranks. Besides, I couldn't even prove it in the beginning because I lacked practice and experience. As time passed, I began to realize that the tricks I know now, can be mimicked through ninjutsu as well. Well, most of them at least. So what do you think he would've thought? To believe I really am a demi-God when I already am the jinchuriki of the old kyuubi?"

"Is that why Kuro and Kurama have been missing?"

"Nah. They have been scouting around. That and they are enjoying the thrill of the hunt." Naruto answered.

It was technically true. They were on the hunt but for any lone scouts that they could pick off alone and then drag to the lair of a creepy animal.

"Let's move to that underground bunker you spent yesterday building. Isn't there supposed to be an entrance around here somewhere?"

"Yhea, two clicks to the north." Naruto confirmed.

"A question before we leave and table your situation until this scenario is over with." Sasuke said suddenly. "What would you do if the Hokage's political opponents find out at the same time as the Hokage himself?"

"Why would that matter? It's not like we live in a democracy. The Hokage has ultimate authority. If he wanted to, he could have his political opponents executed through an accident that can't be traced back to him. The fact that they exist means that the Hokage doesn't consider them a threat and he's just humoring them." Naruto answered after having considered it for several moments.

"Still, what would you do if they turn out to be hostile?" Sasuke insisted.

"…I don't know." Naruto admitted. "Make a contract with them probably. The fact that I can offer pretty much anything as long as I have the divine power is a significant temptation. I'll just have them sign a contract that will keep them to their promise as well as their honesty. If that doesn't work…" Naruto paused.

"Well, it's not like I'm on a time limit here. I'll just wait a couple of decades until they have forgotten about me, use a different appearance and climb the ranks that way and that's just something I thought off right now. I'm sure I could get better idea's if I really considered it. But they don't know and they aren't hostile so it doesn't matter. Konoha is still my home and I would do a lot to protect it." He added.

"Except sacrificing my son to seal a construct of chakra after it escapes your wife's seal in an act of desperation. If he had played it smart he could have let it 'destroy' Konoha but if the people escaped mostly unharmed the could just start over again."

"I'm ready." Sasuke replied.

"Let's go then." Sakura agreed. Team seven then buried the campfire as well as removing any evidence they had ever used this place and then they were gone.

X

End

X

Kingdark: This chapter took me longer to write and that's partly because I had to start over from scratch. I used bits and pieces of what I remembered writing in the first chapter but most of it isn't used again. Anyway, I've been considering (but very unenthusiastically mind you) to rewrite the story from the beginning. Right now, roughly thirty seven thousand words written. If I do the whole thing from scratch and improve the earlier chapters to reflect what I wrote later, I could probably increase the word count to forty or even fifty thousand words and still end up 'here' at the end.

Anyway, I had originally planned to really make this AU but I can't figure out how to make it happen without making it too convenient. (Activate an old seal that malfunctions somehow and launches team seven into another fandom. Convenient huh?) They would eventually get back around the same time they had left. I had planned on including the other rookies as well. Leave as green rookies and come back as hardened veterans of war!

Thoughts?

Kingdark


End file.
